Liking Oneself
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Matsumoto obtains a camera and at first thinks of putting together something about what the shingami like about themselves, that was until she talks to her small taicho, and decides for a different plan of action.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach._

* * *

**Liking Oneself  
~_Prolog~_**

Matsumoto poked her head into the tenth division office and glanced around for her taicho. She had just gone to the real world and gotten an item that she wanted to play around with, and knew that if he caught her not doing her paperwork, he would not at all be pleased with her.

When she saw that he wasn't there, she snuck in and set the box onto her desk, then proceeded to open it carefully. Out of it she pulled a mechanical device and she switched the small machine to the on position. She held it a ways away from her and waved. "Hello camera!"

She then held a finger to her lip. "Let's see… what should I do this video about? What would everyone be interested in?"

Her eyes then closed as she thought about this, and she set the camera down at the very end of the desk. "Let's see… perhaps that isn't a good way to go about things, as if it was about what everyone wanted to see, well… Soifon taicho is obsessed with her former taicho…"

"Ne… what to do… shooting embarrassing things about people would only make people mad, and taicho in big trouble," she hit her head lightly with her knuckles, suddenly trying to think some more."

Her eyes suddenly lit up as she came up with an idea. "I know! I will do it on what people like about themselves! A doc… doc… something or another, about what our fellow shingami think of each other. Well, some are very vain."

"Might as well start with myself!" she chirped, a smile forming on her face. "Let's see… I am very pretty, but on top of being pretty, I have the know how to help other females get their man. Unless it is Nanao-chan… perhaps I am not as good at that as I thought."

Matsumoto placed a finger to her chin. "Ne… oh, I can take a sixteen hour nap… but I don't get many of those because taicho gets irritated with me. I also like my spunky attitude…"

"Matsumoto?" came a slightly growling, slightly upset voice from the doorway. "What are you doing."

Matsumoto watched as her taicho sat down at his desk. "Oh… your next taicho…"

"Nani?" Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide as he found the camera turned to face him as he pulled out his paperwork.


	2. Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Liking Oneself  
~ **_**Hitsugaya Toshiro ~**_

Matsumoto watched as her taicho sat down at his desk. "Oh… your next taicho…"

"Nani?" Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide as he found the camera turned to face him as he pulled out his paperwork. "What are you up to Matsumoto?"

"I am making a video… doc…doc..." the woman made a face at her taicho saying that she felt he would have the answer.

"Documentary… and I say no… I don't need it getting back that you video taped people in their worst, embarrassing moments," the small taicho stated firmly.

"That isn't what this thingy is about taicho!" Matsumoto held the camera up to her eye.

"Then what is it about?" Hitsugaya gave here a stern look.

"I am asking people what they like about themselves. I was first of course, and you are next taicho!" Matsumoto beamed at him.

"Nani?" two teal eyes narrowed and darkness spread over his face.

"Taicho, why are you so gloomy," Rangiku smiled. "All you have to do is say what you like about yourself… even just one small thing."

Toshiro tapped his papers, then closed his eyes and leaned on the palm of his hand. "That kind of question is hard to answer."

"Because you have too many things you like about yourself?" Matsumoto smiled. "All the better."

"No… that isn't it," Toshiro's lips twitched in frustration. "Please turn the camera off."

"But taicho… you just have to say one thing you like about yourself!" the woman smiled.

"And what if I hate myself completely Matsumoto?' Toshiro suddenly snapped.

"Taicho… what do you mean… how…" Matsumoto set the camera down.

"I mean, I have never, ever liked myself Rangiku," the boy glanced away. "That is why I _asked _you to turn off your stupid camera, because with your pestering me, I knew I was likely to say something about it."

"But taicho… there are a lot of wonderful things about you!" Matsumoto stated.

Toshiro held up his hand and held up one finger. "I am short even for my equivalent age. This became evident when I was in the real world and met Kurosaki Karin and her friends. I am shorter then even her!"

"Taicho… it is probably only by a few centimeters," Matsumoto fiddled with her fingers.

"Three… I am shorter then her by three… and her friends made comments about it!" Toshiro raved.

"Only you would notice that it was three centimeters taicho," Matsumoto blurted out.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Well… what other things do you not like about yourself," she decided to change the subject.

"How I look," Toshiro stated firmly, holding up another finger, number two.

"But your mondo cute taicho," however, Matsumoto winced, realizing that calling her taicho cute was not the best thing she could have done, as the temperature dropped.

"You would think that…" the small taicho narrowed his eyes. "I am a freak of nature… I have white hair and teal eyes. Everyone in the Rukongai kept away from me. They thought I was cold, distant, never once giving me a chance, just because I looked different."

"Taicho…" Matsumoto stopped short as he held up a finger.

"I know that I am young, but I still get treated like a child a lot of the time," Toshiro stated firmly, then held up another finger.

"Isn't there something you like about yourself…" Matsumoto pouted her lips.

"I like snowboarding," Toshiro stated.

"That isn't something that you like about yourself, unless you happen to be good at it," the woman sighed.

"I wouldn't know, I just like snowboarding, it makes me feel like flying," Toshiro pointed to his fourth finger. "Do you know what I hate most about myself, Matsumoto?"

"Taicho…"

"That I am as powerful as I am. I never, _ever_ wanted that. I wanted to make sure…" Toshiro stood up, grabbing the paper, a brush and an ink bottle. "You already know that story, don't you? I don't need to reiterate it to you…"

And with that, the small taicho left the room, leaving Matsumoto with a sad look on her face. "Change of plan… instead of what do you like about yourself, I am going to ask people what they like about taicho, then show it to him…"

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I came up with this awhile back, and got to talking to someone about doing it. I was rather bored, so started into it. If you want a particular character sooner then others, just let me know, though some characters I won't be able to do, as they don't know Toshiro well enough, or in my opinion, it is that way. Matsumoto though will come last, and Orihime is the next chapter… I have a reason for putting her in next! :)

_Oh, and yes… Toshiro is shorter then Kurosaki Karin by three cm. I found it in the second Bleach game for the DS, which is a lot of fun to play, even for a melee game._


	3. Inoue Orihime

**Liking Oneself  
~ **_**Inoue Orihime**_

When Matsumoto clicked on her camera to start recording, it was zoomed in to a sign being held by two sock puppets. The sign read, "_What Inoue Orihime likes about Toshiro-kun_," though the Toshiro-kun was crossed out and replaced with taicho. Matsumoto then zoomed out. "You can put the sign down Orihime."

"Hai!" the orange haired girl set down the sign, a sock puppet on either hand. Her six little friends were passed out around her.

Matsumoto let out a small cough. "The explanation for the sock puppets is…"

Orihime held up a blue one with weird wings attached to its back. "Roar. We thought Hyorinmaru would want to help us make Toshiro-kun like himself, but if we asked, the surprise would be ruined, so we improvised and are using a stand in!"

"As for the other sock puppet," Matsumoto let out another cough and Orihime held that one up. "Haineko wanted to help too, and had us make a sock puppet of her."

Orihime opened the brown cat puppets mouth and Matsumoto voices a mew. Orihime then placed a hand on her head. "As Shun Shun Rika is out, they were supposed to play the puppets, but they passed out! Hee!"

"Who wouldn't woman! Your socks stink!" Tsubaki bemoaned, bringing his head up to glare at her, before passing out again.

"But they aren't my socks," Orihime frowned.

"Come again?" came Matsumoto's confused voice from behind the camera.

"But they aren't my socks… I borrowed Kurosaki-kun's," Orihime smiled.

"Oh… I guess that makes sense," Matsumoto called out. "So, what do you like about taicho, Orihime?"

"Ehh… let's see…" Orihime raised one of the socks to touch her chin as she though about this. Suddenly her face paled and she turned green. "Ahh… they really do stink!"

"You should have washed them before you turned them into sock puppets," Matsumoto sighed.

Orihime pulled off the two socks. "I guess Hyorinmaru and Haineko are in need of a bath."

"Ehh…"

"You look ill Ran-chan," the bright personalitied girl stated.

Rangiku gave a fake laugh. "Haineko just reminded me of something… rather disturbing... and no Haineko, it isn't the same, you perverted monstrosity."

"Oh…" Orihime looked a bit disappointed.

"Anyways, what Inoue Orihime likes about taicho,"

"Oh… well, Toshiro-kun being around is almost like having a brother again," the girl smiled.

"What do you mean by that," Matsumoto couldn't help but ask.

"They're both scatterbrained when it comes to household chores," Orihime blurted out.

"Ehh… that isn't very nice…" Matsumoto's tone dried.

"But don't you remember… you had to tell him to sort the trash? My brother was the same, so I took care of the household items," Orihime smiled. "Anyways, Toshiro-kun being around is like having a little big brother, or is it a big little brother?"

"Ehh…" Matsumoto became confused again.

"He's an oxymoron!" Orihime blurted out.

"That's mean!"

"No, it is not!"

"Yes it is, you just called taicho a baka!"

"No, I didn't… you don't know what that word means?" came the pouty face.

"No, I don't…"

"I'm sure Toshiro-kun will, he's smart when it comes to school subjects! He'll thing it's funny!" Orihime chirped.

"I hope your right. I don't know how to edit this…" Matsumoto sighed. "Let's try something else you like about taicho."

"His hair…" came Orihime's comment.

"He doesn't like his hair…" Matsumoto sighed.

"I used to hate mine too. I was bullied about it, and some girls cut it all off! But you know what Tatsuki told me?"

"What?"

"The reason they made fun of it wasn't because my hair was ugly, but because they were jealous. Sometimes people are like that," Orihime smiled.

"This is not exactly turning out the way I want too.." Matsumoto sighed. "Anything else?"

"Umm… not really…" Orihime glanced at the ceiling. "I like Toshiro-kun because he is who he is."

"All right, let's start planning the next interview," Matsumoto sighed, a tad bit disappointed. The camera clicked off.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – The reception upon posting of this fanfic was rather… astounding, as I hadn't expected as big of a response to the fanfic. Next up is Izuru Kira, because I need to interview him before Hinamori Momo, who is next, then Urahara. I have LOTS of characters planned, but if you want any sooner then later, just let me know! :)


	4. Izuru Kira

**Liking Oneself  
~ **_**Izuru Kira ~**_

This time the camera was zoomed in on a sign that read, "What Izuru Kira likes about Toshiro-kun" with the last part crossed off again and replaced with the word taicho. This time it was held up by two hands, no puppets on them, and they were not Orihime's.

"Seriously, Orihime, we need to call taicho by his proper title," Matsumoto muttered.

"Oh… sorry," Orihime laughed. "Maybe each person should make their own sign?"

"Ne…" that isn't a bad idea," Matsumoto then zoomed out to reveal Kira, sitting on a stone object outside of the third division offices. Above him was a clothesline they had set up, and hanging down right above him, dripping wet, were Hyorinmaru and Haineko the sock puppets.

"Excuse me… but why are these two weird… socks, doing at my division," the sub-taicho mumbled, rather perturbed.

"They're sock puppets," Orihime smiled.

"Let me rephrase that, why are these sock puppets here at my division? For some reason you felt the need to wash and dry them here…" the third seat wasn't at all happy about socks.

"Because your division was most convenient," came the orange haired woman's reply.

"And if we used a washing machine and dryer, they would fall apart," came the girl's.

"But why are they needed?" Kira shoo his head.

"Because Haineko and Hyorinmaru wanted to help," the younger smiled at him.

"How do you know, if Hyorinmaru would want to help," Kira muttered. "I wouldn't think he would."

"Yes he would… and no, we didn't ask," Matsumoto imputed. "I'm the one who should be asking the questions. So, Izuru Kira, what do you like about Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"I can't think of anything…" Kira muttered.

"You can't think of something about him?" the woman had frustration in her voice.

"Well… there is that," Kira got expectant looks from the two females, anticipating what he might say. "Well, Abarai Renji told me that to court Hinamori Momo, I would have to go through Hitsugaya Taicho."

"You mean Toshiro-kun has a crush on her too?" came a typical Orihime response.

"What… I thought…" Kira suddenly looked forlornly at the ground. "I don't stand a chance of her noticing me now."

"I don't think that is what he meant…" Matsumoto was suddenly feeling ill.

"But what if it is," came yet another such Orihime response, completely innocent of realizing the possible consequences.

"But what if it is…" Kira repeated as he became pale. "Hitsugaya Taicho got to grow up with Hinamori. They know each other's likes and dislikes. They share many memories together…"

"I think they're just brother and sister,"

"Only blood related brother and sister is incest," Orihime imputed.

"And he's not from a noble family. She'll laugh and tell me that we're from different worlds. I don't think I can handle that. He's so luck he wasn't born a noble… that's why I told Renji that Rukia's unachievable for him and to give up."

"Isn't it the usually the princess and prince who says something like that?" came Orihime's confused voice.

"No wonder Renji worded it so Kira might think something else…"

"So, you mean he's picking on Kira-kun, Ran-chan?"

"And he has more self-confidence then me," Kira suddenly surprised the two."

"Izuru… do you know why I am making this video for taicho," Matsumoto tapped her character.

"No… why?" Izuru then paled even more. "You're showing this to him!"

"Well, duh. Originally I was making a video about what people like about themselves," Matsumoto sighed. "Taicho told me he hated himself, so I am going to try to change that."

"Poor Toshiro-kun," Orihime frowned.

"You're lying," Kira stated.

Matsumoto was taken off guard. "What?"

"Hitsugaya Taicho is the most confident persons I know."

"I always thought it was Chad. What?" Orihime received saw both suddenly staring at her. "He let's people beat him up and doesn't care if he gets hurt. He only fights to protect others. I call that self-confidence, right?"

"More like stupidity," Kira muttered.

"Hey, Ran-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Should we ask the females about Toshiro-kun's future romance prospects?"

"Ohh…" Matsumoto forgot about not trying to upset her taicho on this one. "Good idea!"

"Matsumoto…" Kira stated, not being heard. "Your taicho is going to kill you."

_

* * *

_

Author's note – There is the next chapter, which may or may not explain why Momo might possibly have had to come after Kira. The order that I am going to go in is, Momo, Urahara, Karin, Ichigo… then who knows. Feel free to impute characters you wish to see sooner.


	5. Hinamori Momo

**Liking Oneself  
~ **_**Hinamori Momo ~**_

Within the camera's view point was a sign that said, "_What Momo likes about Shiro-chan._" Around the lettering was inked in, some very well drawn and accurate flowers. Even though it looked nice, it seemed rather cutsie for a certain tenth division taicho, but so then did the dreaded nickname. They were again held up by the sock puppets.

"Umm… Hinamori…" Matsumoto couldn't help but scratch her head. "Don't you think that he would be upset about being called Shiro-chan, he always gets upset when you do?"

"But Shiro-chan is Shiro-chan," came the slightly confused voice as Orihime removed the sign from in front of the camera, revealing Momo.

"I call him Toshiro-kun," the orange haired girl smiled. She held up Hyorinmaru. "_There is nothing wrong with that, as he doesn't complain, right?_"

"I don't think Hyorinmaru would say something like that," Matsumoto sighed.

"How do you know?" Momo suddenly asked. "Have you ever heard Shiro-chan's zanpaktou speak? I sure haven't."

"Well… no," Matsumoto sighed.

"May I see Hyorinmaru please?" Momo suddenly asked. Orihime handed the puppet over, then made Haineko let out a mew in front of the camera.

"I do know Haineko would not do that…" However, there was a brief pause. "Hold it… she says other wise…"

"_See… you don't know…_" Momo stopped short on this and wrinkled her nose. She then pulled off the puppet and pulled out a small box.

"Anyways… what do you like about taicho, Hinamori?" Matsumoto changed the subject.

The response was at first silence, as the girl pushed her lips together. "It's rather hard for me to say."

"Because you can't think of the things like Kira-kun?" Orihime asked.

"No…" Momo glanced at the ground. "I…" She took a deep breath, then spoke aloud. "I might as well get this off my chest, ever since he joined academy, I've been jealous of him, and truth be told, those things that I am jealous of, are the things I like about him."

"Such as…" Matsumoto spoke up.

"He is supposed to be younger then me, but he graduated in one year, the same year as me! He wasn't even supposed to be old enough to go to the academy, but… he somehow got in. I've never been able to figure that one out. And he rose through the ranks faster then me… he's mondo smart, though he can be a brat sometimes," Hinamori suddenly pulled down one of her eyelids and stuck her tongue out at the camera.

"You do know that I am going to be showing this to him," Matsumoto paled.

"So… it is no different then how things have always been… though I've never done that before… I just felt like it, since it wasn't to his face. That means I kind of can say what I want," Momo commented, continuing to dig through her box.

"I don't think it does…" Matsumoto sighed.

"Anything else you like about him?" Orihime suddenly asked.

"Unlike me, he's been growing. I know he hates the fact that he's still shorter then me, but… he's going to surpass me eventually. I always ask, will he continue to spike his hair after that?" came the girls reply.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto became confused.

"He's always hated the fact that he's shorter then me, and he tries to make himself look as tall as me. Well, I am the closest to his height, to it might just be he hates his height overall… but… it seems like he is trying to be the same height as me…" she removed a small bottle from the box and sprayed the sock puppet, and Orihime held Haineko out for her to do the same.

"That perfume smells nice," Orihime smiled.

"I guess… its plum," Momo frowned. "Shiro-chan gave it to me?"

"For a valentine's gift?" Orihime suddenly asked.

"Uh… no… April Fools day actually," Hinamori suddenly had a confused look on her face. "Where did that come from?"

"Renji made Kira think that taicho has a crush on you," Matsumoto suddenly sighed.

"Renji… and Kira… why would Renji be mean to Kira like that," Momo stated, oblivious still to the fact that Kira had a crush on her. "That would be… Shiro-chan having a crush on me…"

"You find it weird that he might have a crush on you?" Orihime suddenly asked.

"Well…" Hinamori narrowed her eyes and whispered, trying not to end up being recorded onto the camera. "Shiro-chan likes to pretend that he is as old as those of our graduating class, but he defiantly is not. He is still a little kid… he can't hide it…"

"Oh… Matsumoto, should we ask people if they think that Toshiro-kun is still a child?' Orihime asked innocently, causing the other two females to pale.

"I think not!" Rangiku panicked.

"But we were going to ask about his future romantic prospects," Orihime muttered.

"Wha…" Momo suddenly paled, then rolled onto her side on the bed. "Shiro-chan is too young to be dating! He's…"

Matsumoto felt this was a good time to cut the tape.

_

* * *

_

Author's note –  
~ I personally see a huge age gap between Momo and Toshiro, not to mention I've always seen them as brother and sister. Putting those two things aside, for their relationship to work, well… I personally think that this would be one of the harder pairings to write, as there would need to be character development for it to work.  
~ For those who like writing this pairing, a small piece of advice. If they are ever going to be in a relationship with each other, Toshiro has to drop the bed wetter Momo, it is not a term of romantic endearment… I certainly wouldn't want to be called that by my sweet heart, and Momo HAS to drop the Shiro-chan/Little Shiro.  
~ The reason is, over in Japan, attaching chan to a boys name indicates that he IS a small child in that persons eyes. The only exception I can think of is pirate-chan from "Magical Girl Squad Alice". They thought he was a she, and he turned out to… well, I won't spoil it if you want to see the Anime. But the point is, it isn't normal and can be majorly insulting.

_**Urahara, Karin, Ichigo, Isshin, Aizen, Tosen, Gin, Maori, 12**__**th**__** scientists, Rin, Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… and more… **_


	6. Urahara Kisuke

**Liking Oneself  
~ **_**Urahara Kisuke ~**_

"These puppets are absolutely adorable, Orihime. You should teach me how to make some so I can make some for Ururu!"

"Of course I will," came Orihime's reply.

The camera was zoomed in on a sign that read, _'Why does ex-taicho of the twelfth like the taicho of the tenth?' _Again, it was being held by Hyorinmaru and Haineko, the puppets for some reason wearing odd objects. The blue dragon sock wore a green pinstriped hat and the cat had mutated to have an extra pair of ears, black to be exact.

Matsumoto was about to zoom out the camera, when Urahara piped up to wait. Suddenly, he flipped over the sign. '_First, an explanation of the meaning of the meaning of like that we are using for this documentary._'

"Nani!" Matsumoto's voice was suddenly full of panic.

"I mean like as in friendship and not _like _as in a crush or romantic attraction," Urahara smiled as it zoomed out to show the shop keeper.

Orihime stuck her face in front of the camera. "What did he mean by that?"

"Non-perturbed by Orihime's confused pouty ace, which quickly moved out of the way, Matsumoto spoke up. "What I want to know is why you felt saying that was actually necessary?"

"Because your taicho is extremely bright, but he can… at times… think too much into things."

"Oh… like how sometimes I lose my socks in the laundry and I wonder if leprechauns took them to create sling shots to use against Aizen?" Orihime piped up, only to be ignored.

"I don't think your shoving so many words and rewording our sign helped in alleviating any misconstruction he might have," Matsumoto stated.

"And have a childish level of wording, how insulting," Urahara protested.

"But you didn't get to draw on your sign like Momo-chan did," Orihime pouted.

"That's why I created another sign," Urahara smiled. He held up a sign with very childish, equal sized cartoonish pictures of him and Yoruichi… in her cat form. The sign read '_Papa-chan and Mama-chan_'.

"What the hell are you trying to do! Get him to hunt you down and freeze you to death!" Matsumoto complained.

"Good reaction!"

"Excuse me!"

"I like the fact he's an evil kid genius," Urahara suddenly piped up.

"All right, I am personally pulverizing you for saying that!"

"Well… he did glue his former taicho's sandals to the floor."

"Yes… but…"

"And set his former taicho's haori on fire,"

"Ran-chan, did Toshiro-kun really do these things?"

"The first was a trap to stop our former taicho from glomping him, the second was completely an accident… that… I kind of helped…"

"Or the time he froze your underwear with Hyorinmaru?" Urahara smirked.

"He was blackmailed!" Matsumoto narrowed her eyes.

"Ehh… but still, the conniving little devil, isn't he?" Urahara smirked and faned hims self.

"Orihime, take the camera," the camera shifted. "I need too…"

_

* * *

_

Author's note –  
~ The question came up, why would Toshiro give Momo plum perfume for April Fools Day. Momo's favorite food is peaches, her least favorite, is the plum.  
~ Two of those incidents are either mentioned in some of my other fanfics, or played out.  
~ _**Karin, Ichigo, Isshin, Aizen, Tosen, Gin, Maori, 12**__**th**__** scientists, Rin, Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… and more… **_


	7. Karin & Yuzu

**Liking Oneself  
_~Karin & Yuzu~_**

The camera was zoomed in, on a crayon drawn picture. In the picture was a giant soccer ball, and a stick figure on either side of the soccer ball, one obviously male, the other obviously female. Matsumoto's voice came, a tad bit concerned. "Karin-chan, don't you think that you need to write something on your sign."

"Like what?" came the females voice. The tone of voice stated that the young Kurosaki girl felt the question wasn't something that should be asked.

"Your sign should say, 'w_hat Karin likes about Hitsugaya taicho'_,_" _Matsumoto sighed.

"But I don't _call_ Toshiro that," the girl stated, as the camera suddenly zoomed out. Karin's mouth curled into a curled pout. "Plus, it's weird calling your friends by their last names."

This caused a chuckle to suddenly come from the side, as Orihime couldn't keep her mirth in. Matsumoto let out a sigh. "But why didn't you write _that _then?"

"Because, the pictures good enough. Toshiro isn't stupid. He's also not stupid enough to forget what I look like," the tomboy stated, putting her sign to the side. "So, _why _are you making this video about things that people like about Toshiro? It seems weird, and you didn't tell me the reason."

"It's because Toshiro-kun doesn't like himself." Orihime's voice had a sad flare to it.

"See... Orihime-chan calls him by his first name to," Karin complained. "I don't get why Toshiro doesn't like himself. He's pretty cool, a lot more mature then the other guys my age."

Suddenly, a blue puppet popped up into the viewing area. "Hitsugaya Taicho doesn't like his height, or his hair color, eye color, lots of things..."

"I don't think taicho's zampaktuo would tell everyone what he doesn't like about himself," Rangiku sighed, while Karin's eyes simply grew wide, and the corner of her mouth turned up.

"Those are cool things about him though. I mean, he's got a different hair color, like Ichi-nii, and he never lets people get to him about his hair color. Plus, it's nice knowing a guy who isn't way taller than me," Karin stated, just as the door opened.

"Oh... kay..." Matsumoto stated, then looked at the door. "Uhh... whose she?"

The camera suddenly turned towards the door, revealing another young girl around Karin's age. "Karin, what are you doing in Ichi-nii's room? Why's the camera floating in the air?"

"Ah, Yuzu-chan. We're making a film, trying to make one of Karin-chan's feel better about himself," Orihime stated.

"Um... Karin... whose... Yuzu is..." Matsumoto's voice sounded concerned.

"She's my sister Matsumoto-san," Karin piped up, her voice sounding as if she was shrugging off the comment.

Yuzu popped over to the camera, pushing her face right into the camera. "Hi Karin's friend! I'm Yuzu's twin sister! I'm sorry your sick!"

This caused a held back chuckle from Karin. A brown cat puppet popped onto the screen. "Toshiro-kun's not sick with a cold. He's just not feeling good about himself."

Another laugh came from Karin. "Whose idea was it to add in the puppets?"

"Mine..." Orihime muttered, a little bit upset.

"Hey... can I play with the puppets?" Yuzu suddenly asked. She was quickly handed the puppets. Both talked at the same time. "Hello."

The Hyorinmaru puppet spoke up first, in a squeaky voice. "My name is Kiko. How are you doing."

Haineko spoke up with a deep voice. "My name is Kenji."

"Oh... kay," Matsumoto's tone reveled her hesitancy.

"Hey, Matsumoto. We were going to also ask all females what they think of Toshiro's romantic interests," Orihime piped up.

A sudden thud could be heard from the side, and a rancor of laughter. Yuzu suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Aren't kids our age too young to be even thinking about that kind of thing? I mean, Ichi-nii isn't old enough either."

Matsumoto turned the camera towards Karin, who tried to pull herself back into the computer chair. "Toshiro is going to kill the two of you!"

"Why?" Orihime asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"You mean, there is another person here?" Yuzu's emotions indicated she was upset. "The camera isn't floating because of magic, but because there is a ghost person here. Not fair... how come I can't see them like you and Ichi-nii can."

Karin finally pulled herself back into the chair. "Sorry Yuzu. I really don't know why. You would like Toshiro though."

"You mean Toshiro-kun is also a ghost person?" The second Kurosaki twin suddenly popped up next to Karin.

The Hyorinmaru puppet suddenly spoke up. "You always make the ghost friends."

Yuzu then disappeared out of the camera range. It was Orihime's turn to speak up. "I don't see how the question is inappropriate. A lot of girls your age talk about guys."

"They do?" Yuzu suddenly spoke up. "I guess Karin does, as she talks about all her guy friends are annoying."

"That wasn't what I meant." Inoue had a sad tone to her voice.

"I know what you meant," Karin muttered, irritation in her voice. She also had a scowl on her face."You were talking about how a _lot _of girl's gossip about guys that they think are cute, and so awesome. They argue who will get to marry a certain movie star, when the guy is way older then them."

"So... what do you think, they would think of taicho?" Matsumoto asked Karin, causing the girl to wince.

"A guy who is _our _age," Karin closed her mouth tightly, as if she didn't want to answer.

"I forgot that most of the guys girls that age talk about, are older, way older," Orihime piped up.

"I guess that question wasn't a good one to ask," Matsumoto sighed.

"She said _most_," Karin muttered.

"What do you mean by that Karin?" Yuzu suddenly asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"I don't think..." Matsumoto started, only to have Karin explain what she meant to her sister.

"Toshiro _is _the kind of guy they would talk about. His hair and eyes make him stand out, and they would say he had good looks, because that is cool. He's also _really _good at sports, and my guy friends think he's practically awesome. He's smart, and mature for his age. He's basically Mr. Perfect."

"Well, that wasn't a bad answer to the question," the blond teenager laughed.

"Of course, they would overlook the fact that he isn't perfect thought," Karin suddenly blurted out. "He can be a grouch sometimes, but I can live with that. Oops..."

Karin suddenly shrunk down into the computer chair, a sheepish look on her face. The door clicked open, and Matsumoto spun the camera to the door, revealing a rather annoyed Ichigo. "What the hell are you guys doing in my room? Yuzu, what did you do to my socks!"

_Author's note – It's been nine months since I've updated..._


	8. Kurosaki Ichigo

**Liking Oneself  
_~Kurosaki Ichigo~_**

"What the hell are you guys doing in my room? Yuzu, what did you do to my socks!" Ichigo's eyes were narrowed, in a rather upset fashion. He pulled the socks off of Yuzu's hands. "I kind of expected better of you!"

"Actually... it was me, Kurosaki-kun," came the muttered reply of Inoue. The only male in the room turned towards her, shock suddenly written all over his face.

Scratching his head, he handed the socks back to Yuzu. "_What_ are you guys doing?"

Yuzu piped up, her voice rather excited about everything. "Karin-chan's friend is feeling down in the dumps like daddy gets, so we're making a video to cheer him up."

Ichigo's eyes glanced around the room, his eyes falling on Matsumoto. "_You_... exactly who is Karin's _friend_."

"I think he's a ghost person," the more positive thinking twin piped up, her voice over chipper. "I believe his name is Toshiro. Karin says he's pretty cool."

At that, Ichigo suddenly shoved Yuzu from the room, closing the door behind him. He then went over and grabbed Karin and began to push her out of the room. "You and I will have a talk _later_."

His sister narrowed her eyes at him. "Like about how you're a shingami?"

Ichigo slammed the door behind him, and looked straight at the camera. "_What _is going on here? Last time I checked, Toshiro was fine."

"Uhh... we need the sock puppets for this..." Orihime muttered.

"No... you don't." Ichigo muttered, shaking his head. "Rangiku, _what _is going on?"

"Well, it started with me making a video about things that people liked about themselves," Rangiku sighed. "When I went to go do taicho, he said he didn't have anything he liked about himself, and that he hated everything. So, I am making a video of people's responses about things they like about taicho."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "With sock puppets? And what is with Karin being involved?"

"Toshiro-kun apparently played soccer with Karin-chan..." Orihime muttered from the side, likely twiddling her fingers.

"Give me the camera," Ichigo suddenly stated, holding out his hand.

"No! I won't have you erasing our hard work!" Rangiku protested.

"What I am going to do, is make sure your hard work isn't a complete waste of time," Ichigo muttered, holding his hand out for the camera. The device bobbed as it was handed to him, then turned off.

The camera clicked on, and Ichigo's face popped onto screen, his face rather serious. He gave a half smirk. "I've watched Rangiku's video, so I could give you a good answer that you need. From what she was telling me, I assumed that you just didn't like certain aspects of yourself. It was kind of disappointing to find out you hated yourself."

"I mean, not disappointing as in the idea, that I am disappointed in you. More of, Toshiro, your an awesome kid, a lot more mature then a good deal of the kids my age, including those equivalently my age... like Renji. That's saying a lot about you, and it is something you should be proud of really."

"I also didn't know you knew my little sister. Actually, I am surprised that you were able to make friends with Karin. Yuzu's a lot easier to get along with, and I would have assumed the two of you would have clashed personality wise, with Karin doing something like kicking a soccer ball at your head."

"Anyways, about the height thing. I work with my dad in his clinic a lot. One of the things I've overheard is, typically when a kid has a late growth spurt, he's likely to be taller then his peers. That's something possibly for you to look forward to." Ichigo's mouth turned up into a grin. "Then there's Chad... but he's a different story. You don't want to be as tall as him."

The teenagers mouth turned back to normal. "Anyways, about the way you look. Sure, you look different then other kids, but you still look cool. Karin... she actually said so in her interview, which you will get to see eventually. Then again, you might be more worried about the fact you look like a punk to a lot of people, with your hair looking bleached."

"I know how that feels actually. I still get called out by teachers, which is why I try harder with my grades, so the teachers don't think I'm a complete punk. Not to mention, there is a guy at school who tells me to stop copying his hair style. He even wants to fight me over it. But as I've told people, if I really cared, I would have died my hair, a long time ago."

Ichigo paused suddenly. "I know that people treating you like a child is irksome. However, you need to keep in mind, you are a kid. With a lot of the adult tasks placed on your shoulders, it can be frustrating. I always wonder, how am I supposed to juggle, being substitute soul reaper _and _still participate in school. It isn't easy... and I think a lot of people would say, it is an unfortunate part of growing up."

"Also, I don't know that story, about you not wanting to be as powerful as you are. You don't need to tell me though, unless you really want to. But that brings me to an important point. _If _you need someone to talk to, I am here. I hope you know that. There are a few other things, but I think that is most important."

Ichigo then gave a smile. "As for what I like about you the most, it is that you are you. I am going to say, I wouldn't change that for the world. You are a great friend, and like a brother, and I wouldn't want to give that up for anything."

The camera was then set on the table, facing an open window, and clicked off.

_Author's note – It's been nine months since I've updated..._


	9. Don Kanonji

**Liking Oneself  
_~Don Kanonji~_**

The camera switched on, to a lighted set. There was a small whisper in the background. "Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Well, I am used to being in front of the camera, but I am sure that this is going to work. Where exactly did you get the film from?" came the other voice.

"I got it from my son's room. I watched the video feed, and figured I needed to add in my two cents. Is it on yet?" the first voice chimed in again.

"All right! Time to start!" At that, two men popped onto screen, huge smiles on their faces. One was an dark skinned man, while the other was pale. Both were decked out in ridiculous costumes. The darker skinned man spoke up. "So?"

The pale man slammed a fist into his right palm, pushing on the small, ridiculous mask that covered only his eyes. "Hello Hitsugaya Toshiro! I over heard and saw the tape! Apparently, you are very, very, very, very, very..."

The dark skinned man nudged the man with his stick. "Don Kanonoji says you're over doing it! This is to make a kiddie happy!"

"... very bummed. While Toshiro is a kid, believe me... when he next sees you, he will knuckle-knee bomb you where it hurts. He doesn't like his age refereed to," the pale faced man gave a weak smile.

"Isn't that one of the things he was bummed about?" Kanonoji asked.

"Yes... which means it is _really _bad, for you to have mentioned it," the apparently unnamed man spoke up.

"Oh..." there was a sudden sad face on the dark skinned man's face. "So... where should we start. I mean, there is no way the kid looks as weird as my apprentice, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Believe me from someone who knows the kid... I mean, who knows people, who knows people who know the kid... he happens to look as out of place," the other man stated, slapping his head hard.

"How so?" the man stated, scratching his chin.

"Look! The kid has these awesome green eyes, and really cool white hair! This... this isn't working..." the man with the mask spluttered out, his temper rising.

"Ahh... maybe you should do the talking. You know the kid. I mean, you know people, who know people, who know people, who know the kid," Kanonoji stated firmly.

"That's the plan Stan," the man in the mask grumbled.

"My name isn't Stan Kanonoji. It is Don Kanonoji," said the man with the stick.

"Anyways... Toshiro... let's say that your former taicho just happened to be alive? Something I know from people. Well, let's say he was alive... he'd say something like this." Suddenly the man stuck up to thumbs. "You're awesome!"

"That was lame..." the other man stated, going over to the camera.

"You're right... do you know how to erase this so we can do this over?" the one man stated, his hands flopping to his side.

"Uhh... no... I am trying to figure out how to turn this off... it's nearly as hard as turning it on..."

"Oh... great..." the other man muttered, just as the camera turned off.


	10. Interlude

**Liking Oneself  
_~Interlude~_**

The window in Ichigo's room was open, a sweet, cool breeze blowing through. The substitute soul reaper lay passed out on his bed, unaware of what was going on around him, but then, when was he aware of the things that transpired. Thus he didn't notice his father coming in and checking on him twice. He also didn't see the shadow that approached, nor feel the slight fluctuation in reiatsu.

The figure landed lightly on the windowsill, a wide smirk written on the face, shadowed by the moon behind it. Having given off a warning, the figure didn't see a point in giving off another. The figure then hopped onto the bed, to the other side of the sleeping teen, the movement not causing the boy to stir. The person then hopped onto the ground, and stepped into the room.

"You wouldn't believe how boring Huceo Mundo is," the person remarked to the teenager, not as if the orange haired youth could hear him. "But then, you'll find out soon enough."

The two eyes glanced around the room, then alighted on the camera, a rather interesting toy. A slim, bony hand picked it up, then turned it on, rewinding the tape so that they could watch. Then the voice came. "Eh... interesting."

The next thing, the shadowy figure left the room, and headed away. On the desk, the camera was missing.

_~ **Aizen, Tosen, Gin, Maori, 12th** **scientists, Rin, Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… and more… **_


	11. Aizen Sosuke

**Liking Oneself  
_~Aizen Sosuke~_**

A camera clicked on, into a long, dark gray hallway and began to move forward. Suddenly, a huge doorway swung open, revealing a huge throne room. A man with an aura about him, sat on the throne,watching the person who had entered, holding the camera. "What are you doing Gin?"

"I am making a documentary, of things that we liked about people back in Soul Society," Ichimaru stated.

"Why?" Aizen asked, watching the man with amusement.

"Because it seemed fun," came the answer

"With you, it is rather simple answers You've always been an interesting child," Aizen commented, his grin growing slightly bigger. "So, who do you want me to talk about?"

"Little chibi taicho. He is so cute!" Gin commented, zooming in with the camera.

"That is what has always made you interesting," Aizen stated. "You aren't predictable. That child though, is. To the point that he is completely boring. You would think, with as much as they played up, the fact that he was a child prodigy, that he would have been more interesting."

"Were you hoping for another me?" came the sudden question from behind the camera.

"Another you? While one you... is enjoyable, two of you would be too much," Aizen stated, leaning on his arm.

"So, what do you like about him?" came the sadistic reply.

"Like... what about that child, is there to like?" Aizen stated. "He is so indecisive. If he hadn't been, then he could have figured out, a long time ago, I was a problem."

"Then again Aizen Taicho, if he was more decisive, I would have had to have gotten rid of him." Gin muttered. "That's sad... such a young life."

"A foolish child," Aizen muttered, then let out a small chuckle. "Really, out of all the soul reapers, if in weren't for his giving his foster sister's choice the benefit of the doubt, he would have found out. However, I would have had to gotten rid of him, just like I did that lieutenant of the thirteenth, and that child's former taicho. He actually made everything a lot easier... in the long run."

"Oh... oh kay. I think I'll go talk to Tosen-san now," came Gin's voice.

"He's more likely to give you the goody two shoes talk about people... or not," Aizen grinned. "Keep yourself occupied, so you don't do something to mess everything up."

"I understand." Gin walked out, closing the door behind him. He then swung the camera at his face. "Guess that wasn't a good idea! Tosen's next!"

_~ **Tosen, Gin, Maori, 12th** **scientists, Rin, Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… Hailabel (let's just say, some believability is going to be thrown out the window, just for the fun of it...) and more…  
**Officially, this is my seventh fanfic to have achieved over a hundred reviews._


	12. Kaname Tosen

**Liking Oneself  
_~Kaname Tosen~_**

"Hey, Tosen! I have a camera!" Gin stated, his tone filled with his usual nonchalant tone.

"What is a camera," Tosen suddenly asked, turning his head towards Gin and that camera lens.

"A camera records pictures. You should know that," Ichimaru stated.

"Actually, no... as I can't see. Remember? So that kind of device has no interest to me," Kaname sighed. "You are irritating, you know?"

"Well, I am making a record of things that we liked about people back in Soul Society," Ichimaru stated firmly.

"I liked Hisagi's determination, and Komamura's loyalty to something he believes in," the dark skinned man stated.

"Hey... what about chibi taicho?" Gin suddenly burst out.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro?" Tosen tilted his head. "I barely knew the child taicho. I don't think that he should have been made a taicho. But that doesn't have to with his lack of skill, it has to do with the fact that a child shouldn't have to be faced with the evils of the world. I pity the fact that someone didn't stop him from entering the academy when he did."

"Oh..." Gin tried to change the topic. "What about his looks?"

"How should I know... Komamura would be a better person for that one," Tosen stated. "Now, could you leave me alone. I don't like playing you're twisted games." However, he paused. "Hold it... you aren't up to something are you?"

"Why? I'm just bored," Gin stated.

"That is the first thing you've ever said that actually makes sense," Tosen stated.

_~ **Gin, Maori, 12th** **scientists, Rin, Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… Hailabel (let's just say, some believability is going to be thrown out the window, just for the fun of it...) and more…  
**Officially, this is my seventh fanfic to have achieved over a hundred reviews._


	13. Ichimaru Gin

**Liking Oneself  
_~Ichimaru Gin~_**

The whole world was spinning around, and around, and around. Suddenly, the camera stopped spinning. "That was fun!"

Suddenly, the camera was flipped around to show Ichimaru Gin, sitting in a rolling chair. "Hello Shiro-chan! Some how, I won't tell you how, I found out you aren't filling very chipper about yourself! So... I'm going to cheer you up."

The camera was sit down on the table. Gin suddenly pulled on his mouth with his boney fingers, pulling it much wider then normal, which... was saying something for this particular person. "If you want someone who looks very freaky, try me!"

A person with bright blue hair popped up behind him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making faces at the camera. Wanna do it too!" Gin suddenly asked.

"No thank you. It doesn't surprise me though." The person then walked away.

"Hey... look..." Ichimaru began to dig around, then pulled out a black, rather chunky mask and put it in front of his face. "Luke... I am your father... may the force be with you!"

At that, another person stepped in, his face pale, and with a rather somber, Gothic look to him. "What are you doing."

"Being silly," Gin stated.

"Aizen wishes to speak with everyone..." the person stated.

"Fudge..." Gin stated, frowning at the camera. "Oh well..."

_~ **Maori, 12th** **scientists, Rin, Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… Hailabel (let's just say, some believability is going to be thrown out the window, just for the fun of it...) and more…  
**_

_Omake: _

_Ichimaru Gin suddenly goes rolling through the hallways in his rolling chair. "Wee! I got thirteenth chapter! Too bad I didn't get to do more!"_

_Grimjow walks after him. "Whatever you are talking about, I doubt that you're doing more would have been a good thing."_


	14. Kurotsuchi Mayuri

**Liking Oneself  
_~Kurotsuchi Mayuri~_**

The camera focused on a blank sign, and suddenly it flipped over. There was of a stick figure, with spiky hair. It had exes for eyes, and was hanging from a nose. A very shrill voice was heard. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"I am officially voicing my opinion about the small taicho," the voice stated, as Rangiku suddenly zoomed out to view the twelfth division captain, sticking out his tongue, and rolling his eyes.

"Umm... this is supposed to be a video of what you like about Hitsugaya Taicho," Orihime commented from the side."

"_Like_?" The taicho suddenly tossed his picture onto the ground and began to stop on it. "I don't _like _anything about that little brat! Everyone thinks he is so special, so smart! I tell you, he isn't! He's very stupid, naive, ignorant of the things that go on around them!"

"Excuse me!" Matsumoto was becoming mad.

"He thinks he's so great, and he gets away with so much!" the taicho stated, continuing to stomp on the picture. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! ..."

"Orihime... I think it is time for us to leave..." Rangiku let out a sigh.

"Umm... do you know the way out of the eleventh division," Orihime asked.

_~** 12th** **scientists, Rin, Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… Hailabel (let's just say, some believability is going to be thrown out the window, just for the fun of it...) and more… **_

_Omake:_

_Gin pops up onto the screen with bunny ears and smiling. "I am not going to show up very much, but I wanted to say, I returned the camera, without anyone noticing. Also, there is a side one-shot to this fanfic, called 'Liking Oneself: Star Wars'."_


	15. Akon & Hiyosu

**Liking Oneself  
_~Akon & Hiyosu~_**

Matsumoto clicked on her camera, showing a man with black hair and horns and another man with green face. "Well, we kind of got lost in the twelfth division, and we ran into these two while on their break, and they offered something for the video. This is Akon and Hiyosu."

The man with the horns raised an eyebrow. "We more along the lines offered to show you the way out. However, it popped into your head, to put us on the video, even though Hitsugaya Taicho isn't familiar with us, as much as we are him. I am not sure what we would be able to say."

"What about the fact that when he graduated, there was talk about him joining our division," the green monster.

"Truth of the matter, most of our department is comprised of members like the forth division. A good deal of them, are weak. However, the thing that they have about them is that they have a high level of intelligence. Our taicho didn't want Hitsugaya Taicho in his division," Akon stated, crossing his legs, and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Are you saying, you guys didn't think he was good enough? Toshiro-kin is smart," Orihime piped up.

"We aren't saying that! More of... he was too good... umm," Hiyosu paused a bit sheepishly.

"What he means is, and don't repeat this where a certain someone can hear it, but everyone in our division knew that Kurotsuchi Mayuri didn't want Hitsugaya Toshiro in our division, because he felt that the child genius would prove to be competition for his position as this division captain. That, or a lot of high achievements that couldn't be accredited to him, might come from that kid," the horned guy stated.

"Come on... taicho's smart, but he isn't that smart," Matsumoto sighed.

"He glued his taicho's sandals to the floor for a week, as it took Kurotsuchi Taicho that long, to fix his concoction," Akon stated. "In some ways, it was possibly best he didn't end up in our division, as our taicho would have stifled him."

"Like Rin?" the other person asked.

"No... not like Rin. Rin is no where near the level of Hitsugaya Taicho. He's around the child taicho's age actually, and your taicho has thirty years on him, as being a member of the gotei thirteen," Akon stated. "Speaking of Rin, if you want someone good for your video, he's someone to talk to."

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"You two will find out when you talk to him," Akon stated, a sudden smirk spreading on his face. "Believe me, it won't be a rant, like you got from taicho."

The camera then clicked off.

_~** Rin, Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… Hailabel (let's just say, some believability is going to be thrown out the window, just for the fun of it...) and more… **_


	16. Tsubokura Rin

_Author's note – Sorry for the mispost last chapter, for those of who read the first post. It is fixed now._

**Liking Oneself  
_~Tsubokura Rin~_**

The camera clicked on, showing a sign that read, _why Hitsugaya Taicho is great._ Matsumoto's voice was heard behind the camera. "I didn't exactly expect you to know who taicho was, since you haven't met him."

"Well, I haven't met him," Rin stated, holding his sign, looking rather nervous on the video.

"Then how do you know about him?" said Haineko puppet, popping up on screen.

"Well, there has been... I mean, I've heard quite a bit about him," Rin stated, perking up a bit.

"What!" Growled Hyorinmaru puppet.

"The first thing I heard was that there was a taicho who was a kid. I am not sure who told me this, but when I heard, I didn't think it was possible. Akon told me though, Hitsugaya Taicho is around my age equivalently," Rin suddenly smiled. "I couldn't help but think that was pretty cool, someone around my age being a captain."

"So, you like taicho... as your peer?" Orihime piped up.

Rin suddenly became sheepish. "It would be nice to have him as a friend, but I don't think I'll ever be that lucky. He's busy and all, plus, being as high up rank as he is, he probably doesn't have time for someone like me."

"I don't know about that," Matsumoto suddenly laughed. "But that is another subject. So, what else can you tell us?"

"Well, I was curious after Akon told me more. I found out that he graduated way before me, not only being the youngest to be captain, but the youngest to ever graduate the academy. He graduated first in his class, and made lieutenant soon afterward," Rin stated.

"People say he's cold... but Yachiru-chan says that he's really nice. She's lucky to have met him. Then again, she's a fukutaicho, which is amazing too, but she also got there because of who her captain was," the boy said. He then perked up. "I guess he would be the youngest probably to ever achieve Bankai... which is something I'll never get to do. I have yet to find out my zampaktuo's name."

"You'll do it eventually!" Haineko suddenly popped up, then down.

"You could say, Matsumoto-san, I look up to Hitsugaya Taicho, because he is around my age. He's done some amazing things. Me... I'm just a klutz from the twelfth division. I'm nervous about going on missions and stuff." Rin set down his side and began to fiddle with his fingers.

"Looks like somebody needs a video about what people like about him!" Orihime chimed in.

"Well... it wouldn't be anything near as cool as Hitsugaya Taicho's. I know very few people. It would have, probably four or five people tops," Rin stated. "Was that good, Matsumoto Fukutaicho?"

"Yeah, thank you very much Rin!" The voice had a tone of smiles in it.

_~** Byakuya, Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… Hailabel (let's just say, some believability is going to be thrown out the window, just for the fun of it...) and more… **_

_Forth fanfic to make 150 reviews. Thanks! :)_


	17. Kuchiki Byakuya

**Liking Oneself  
_~Kuchiki Byakuya~_**

The camera clicked on in the sixth division office. A man sitting at the desk raised an eyebrow. "Lieutenant Matsumoto... you had better not be working on a project for the Woman's Society to make money."

"Actually, no." There was a slight pause. "Orihime... I think we should avoid using the sock puppets."

"Excuse me? Does your taicho know what you are up to?" Byakuya asked.

"No! Toshiro-kun doesn't know! It's supposed to be a surprise for him," Orihime smiled.

"Dare I ask?" the man stated, working on his paperwork, trying to ignore the two.

"We're making a video of what people like about him, because he's feeling down," the female continued.

"I don't see the point." Byakuya's face remained emotionless. "He's going to be annoyed with you, you know."

"I can't erase the tape, because I don't know how," Matsumoto suddenly stated.

"So, you want me to say what I like, about a captain who thinks that the noble traditions are for the birds?" the man stated. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Matsumoto Fukutaicho. You know what I'm talking about."

"I guess your just as bad as some of the others we've tried," Orihime muttered.

"He's right though, you know," Byakuya calmly imputed. "Some of the traditions, what is the point for them being there? If I had stuck to the traditions, I would never have married my wife, or adopted her sister. The thing that I like about Hitsugaya Taicho is, while he will abide by rules and traditions, if he feels something is unfair, he will challenge it. He has the ability, to stand up for what he believes in. Now. Can you please leave my office?"

"Uhh... thank you..." Matsumoto muttered, her tone sounding rather surprised.

"Rukia's nii-san is nice, isn't he?" Orihime piped up.

_~** Rukia, Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… Hailabel (let's just say, some believability is going to be thrown out the window, just for the fun of it...) and more…**_


	18. Kuchiki Rukia

**Liking Oneself  
_~Kuchiki Rukia~_**

To be seen, was one of the most ugly drawings of a rabbit ever. The rabbit was dressed in shingami robes, and wore a haori. It was obvious which captain it was supposed to represent, as there was the telltale sash drawn on. This was yet another sign, that had no words. Matsumoto suddenly spoke up. "Your drawing is better then Karin-chan's..."

"Well, thank you, Matsumoto-san," Rukia stated, as the camera pulled backwards. The puppets could be seen on her hands.

"So... what to you like about Toshiro-kun?" Orihime asked from off to the side.

"About Hitsugaya Taicho?" Rukia glanced at the ceiling. "I have to be careful about what I say. He might freeze me in retaliation." However, the sign suddenly fell from her hands, as she slammed her fist into her palm. "I know! We both have ice zampaktuo!"

"I had... forgotten that," Matsumoto stated firmly.

"He's also one of the few guys who doesn't tower over me. I know he's shorter then me right now, but he'll be _not that much taller _then me for a while when he does catch up. Actually, I think I'm his first goal height wise!" Rukia stated, a huge smile on her face.

"I am not sure if that is something he'd want to hear," Orihime stated, from the side, then leaned over so her face. "Why don't we talk about how cute he is?"

"Hitsugaya Taicho is considered kawaii!" Rukia stated firmly.

"I think he's going to be livid..." Matsumoto muttered, possibly getting ready to turn off the camera.

"But Rangiku! Talking about him being that, is one of the questions we were going to ask," Orihime stated firmly. She turned to Rukia, while still on the screen. "We are asking about his future possible romance prospects."

"Oh!" The Kuchiki girl's face suddenly lit up. "If he was older, I would _definitely_ want a chance to date him!"

"What!" Rangiku choked out, the camera moving as she nearly dropped it.

"Oh, come on Rangiku! You haven't notice how much of an adorable charmer he is!" Rukia stated. "There is a reason my brother is one of the most popular captains! It is because of his looks! Everyone goes on about how handsome he is, and how much of a bachelor he is. He'll have stiff competition, once Hitsugaya Taicho gets up there. And by that time, there will be a lot more shingami around his age. Not to mention, a lot of older woman who will go nuts over him."

"Oh god..." the female muttered, her voice desperate.

"And guess what Ran-chan! You can teach him some of the stuff you teach me, except more boyish stuff!" Orihime piped up, causing Rangiku to let out a squeak.

"You know," Rukia held a hand to her face. "I can think of a cute girl, who is right now around his age, who would make a really cute couple with Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Who!" Inoue blurted out, quite excited.

"Ahh... Ichigo's little sister Yuzu-chan. She is so adorable, and sweet. She also has a very kind heart. It's perfect," Rukia stated.

"But, what about Karin-chan?" Matsumoto suddenly came on the defensive.

"Karin-chan? You mean Karin. She and Hitsugaya Taicho wouldn't get along. They would try to kill each other," Rukia stated firmly.

"Actually, Karin-chan and Toshiro-kun are really good friends. We filmed her a few days ago," Orihime stated.

The dark haired girl's eyes brightened up. "Really... they know each other." The female pondered a bit. "That is something the society would go gaga over."

"_Don't _even _think _it. _Either_ one of you," Matsumoto growled.

_~** Unohana, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu… Hailabel (let's just say, some believability is going to be thrown out the window, just for the fun of it...) and more…**_

_Yeah, I poked fun of Toshiro/Rukia here. Most of the fanfics for that pairing that I have read, have been about their looks. I've been busy. One of the major projects has been parody/satire, which is posted on my fictionpress account. I've got a ways to go though._


	19. Unohana Retsu

**Liking Oneself  
_~Unohana Retsu~_**

The camera clicked on, and a woman sat at a desk, a smile on her face, no sign being used. Two sock puppets were on the table, one hanging off the edge. She smiled softly. "Matsumoto-san tells me you are being down on yourself, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Taicho is," Matsumoto spoke up. "When I tried asking him what he liked about himself, he said there wasn't anything that he did like about himself."

"Well, that is normal, for a preteen or teenager to have times when they don't like themselves, or feel down in the dumps," Unohana suddenly stated, continuing to smile.

"But... Toshiro-kun has a bunch of things he doesn't like about himself. He doesn't like his looks, his height. He also isn't happy about... something... oh yeah. He doesn't like how powerful he is." Orihime stated.

"Well, he's still growing. There is no telling how tall he will be when he does finish growing," Unohana took a sip of a cup of tea. "As for the way he looks, I like the way he looks, even if he doesn't. As for his power..." At that, the forth division taicho paused.

"You were going to say," Rangiku had a worried tone.

"I have never seen a child with that high of reitsu before," came the woman's reply. "Having such power, for someone so young, can be stressful, to the body and the mind. However, the fact that he fears his power, can be a good thing, as much as it can be a bad thing. It means that he isn't power hungry."

The captain then went and continued. "I think what he needs to hear most, is that the people around him, that he is close to, and has formed strong relationships with, he needs to hear, that what they like about him, is him. Nothing less, nothing more. It might take time for him to get used to it, but truth of the matter is, eventually, he will get used to the idea, and eventually, he will like himself."

_~** Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu and Hailabel and more. I have the order for the next six chapters, so if people could start rattling off other characters that they would like to see, and have met Hitsugaya Taicho... that is very important, that would appreciate it. Otherwise, I'll just have to start picking them on my own, which... isn't as much fun.**_


	20. Zaraki Kenpachi

**Liking Oneself  
_~Zaraki Kenpachi~_**

The camera switched to that of a spike haired man scratching his head. "What is that thing?"

"It's a camera," Matsumoto sighed. "Orihime... are you sure this is a good idea, asking Kenpachi to help us?"

"I think... even though he likes to fight, he's still a good person," the other female stated.

"And what do you need me for?" the man's lip twisted up.

"Well... never mind," Rangiku made to move from the door, however, Orihime pipped up quickly.

"Come on Rangiku-san! You're making a video of things everyone who knows your taicho likes about him," Inoue muttered.

A brown puppet popped up. "Yes! What is the point then, in not asking?"

Kenpachi scratched his head again. "Why?"

"Because Toshiro-kun doesn't," Orihime started, only to be interrupted by Rangiku.

"Nothing! No reason!" Matsumoto blurted out in a panic.

"That kid is at it again, isn't he?" Kenpachi muttered, crossing his arms across his burly chest.

"What do you mean?" Inoue asked, rather confused.

"Being worried that he'll smash and break something. I choose not to worry about that," Kenpachi let out a huge laugh, which caused the camera to move due to Matsumoto flinching. The guy's smile left. "Seriously. I can't help but notice the kids power. I recognize very few reiatsu outside of my division."

"Who all do you recognize?" Rangiku asked.

"Ichigo... Yamamoto... the ice kid... oh, and that smiley traitor guy, because he'd rather run away then fight me..." Kenpachi stated firmly. "I think that should say something, that he made an impression on me."

"You want to... fight taicho!" Matsumoto's voice panicked for a bit.

"No... only Ichigo. That one guys no fun, and Yamamoto is way beyond my skill level. I'd barely make a scratch on him. Plus, his zampaktuo is not the type I like fighting. Neither it the kids for that matter, even though he would make a great opponent. Also, he's still a kid. Don't know how much older he is then my lieutenant, but it can't be that much," Kenpachi stated.

Orihime suddenly piped up. "See! Didn't I tell you he was a good idea!"

_~** Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu, Harribel, Kusaka, Granny, Hyorinmaru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura**_

_I think, before the Untold Tale arc, I wouldn't be able to so easily put in Hyorinmaru or Haineko. Some thing might be... a little out of order, but oh well. And I am not telling how I am going to do Harribel, or Kusaka, but I have a way of making it work. As for Harribel's, they didn't meet Hitsugaya Toshiro, only Momo and Rangiku. And someone is right... MOST of the characters have been done all ready. But not all of them._

_Note: I don't think anyone noticed, Orihime and Rangiku forgot to ask Unohana the 'question'. However, it just didn't fit in with everything, and makes more sense that they forgot._

_Also, this is the third fanfic of mine, to get over two hundred reviews. Thanks!_


	21. Kusajishi Yachiru

**Liking Oneself  
_~Kusajishi Yachiru~_**

When you give a child a crayon, they will scribble. That is what was on the sign that was being held up to the camera. One nice, big, pink scribble. Orihime's voice was the first to pipe up. "Umm... Yachiru-chan... that doesn't say anything."

"Yes it does silly!" The camera zoomed out to show a very small girl with sock puppets on her hands. She began to point at different parts. "It says I love aniki!"

"Yes! It does definitely look like that in _your _hand writing," Matsumoto piped up, a small smile on her face. "Yachiru's hand writing is very pretty."

"Thank you!" the small girl beamed. "Matsumoto says aniki isn't feeling well, so we're going to cheer him up with a video."

"So, Yachiru-chan, what do you like about Toshiro-kun?" Orihime asked.

"The best thing about him, is he is the biggest, bestest aniki ever!" the girl chimed in.

"Anything else?" Matsumoto asked.

"I think his hair is pretty... much more then Yun-Yun's!" the girl smiled.

"You don't say!" Matsumoto couldn't helped burst into a fit of giggles.

"Whose Yun-Yun?" Orihime asked, confusion in her voice.

"Yumichika!" Rangiku giggled.

"It's much prettier, because he lets me touch it, and it is soft, and white... which is a rare color. Yun-Yun's is normal and blah! Aniki's got pretty eyes!" Yachiru stated.

"Yachiru-chan... I don't think guys like being called petty... or cute," Orihime stated.

"But Ken-chan does. I tell him that when he rips a head off a hollow, the blood is pretty. I also call him cute a lot, and he doesn't mind. Neither does aniki," the girl pouted.

"So, you think that taicho is cool and handsome?" Matsumoto stated.

"Only boys use cool and handsome. Girls use cute and pretty. They mean the same things," came another off beat comment.

"So... what do you think of Toshiro-kun's future romance prospects?" came another question.

"Huh?" Yachiru tilted her head.

"Orihime..." Rangiku groaned. "She means, what do you think about taicho and the girls he likes."

"He likes me..." Yachiru stated, which caused some gasps to come from the girls. She payed no mind and continued. "His granny... peach-chan..."

"No... we mean, like as in girl friend," Orihime stated. An evil grin spread on the little girl's face.

"Well, there is Nana," to which Rangiku explained was Nanao. "And Tree-chan", who was Isane. "And Boobie Bomb, whose Monkey's big sister. And Cat-chan."

"Why are you naming mostly big boobed people, other then Nanao!" Rangiku suddenly protested.

"I did not. I named the pretty woman. Except Boobie-chan with the camera. She's aniki's mommy," the girl stated, swinging her feet. "Wait... you mean, who should he marry?"

"Nani?" Matsumoto stammered out.

"It shouldn't be Peach-chan. She's mean to him, treating him like a kid when he should be treated like an adult. He's not a little kid, he's much bigger then me. She's always mean to him."

"Now, Yachiru-chan..." Orihime tried to be persuasive.

"I know! I think that aniki and I should play house with Boobies!" the small girl pointed off the screen, away from the camera.

"Me!" Orihime stammered out.

"Oh dear..." Matsumoto stated.

Yachiru suddenly pipped up. "Now he owes me candy! Big time!"

"What do you mean, taicho owes you candy?" Rangiku sighed.

Yachiru pulled down on her eye and stuck out her tongue. "Because I know who aniki has a crush on! And I'm not telling like I promised! I also made you two think silly things, so he'll laugh!" At that, she hopped off her stool, and ran off screen.

_~** Yachiru, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nemu, Harribel, Kusaka, Granny, Hyorinmaru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju (because I had them meet in one of my fanfics)**_


	22. Ukitake Jushiro

**Liking Oneself  
_~Ukitake Jushiro~_**

The camera clicked on, showing Orihime sitting with Ukitake Taicho, showing off the puppets she made. "This one is Haineko, and this one is Hyorinmaru!"

"They are so cute! So, what are the two of you making a video about?" the thirteenth taicho asked, a huge smile on his face.

"We're making a video about what people like about Taicho," Matsumoto spoke up.

"Oh! That is easy!" Ukitake turned to face the camera. "We're both Shiro-chans!"

"Ehh..." Matsumoto paused.

"But... isn't it not nice to talk about your hair color?" Rangiku stated.

"Hair color? Us having white hair has nothing to do with being Shiro-chans." The man reached down for a cup of tea. "It has to do with the fact that our first names both end in shiro."

"Ahh! A word pun!" Orihime let out a laugh. "Then Matsumoto and Yamamoto Taicho are Moto-chans!"

"Yes... we are..." Rangiku had a rather dry tone of voice. "Is there anything else?"

"What else is there?" Ukitake continued to smile. "Shiro-chan is who he is? Does it matter what people like or dislike about him, so long as they are friends with him, and care for his well being?"

"That's true! What about future romantic prospects for Toshiro-kun?" Orihime stated firmly.

"Future... romantic... interests..." Ukitake suddenly paled. His smile also turned weak. "I simply hope he doesn't end up like Kyoraku, and finds a nice young lady around his age. What exactly are you two trying to do? I hope you aren't going to show this to him."

"Why? It isn't as if what you've said is bad," Matsumoto stated. "We were only asking the females Orihime."

"But I have to wonder about... some of the comments about romantic interests," Ukitake stated. "Particularly since..."

"So, should we ask the guys too?" Orihime asked, rather quickly.

"Orihime..." Rangiku sighed.

_~** Kyoraku, Nemu, Harribel, Kusaka, Granny, Hyorinmaru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_

_I won't say who Yachiru knows Toshiro to have a crush on, as I am trying to avoid favoring my preferred pairing. However, with the interview with Toshiro's zampaktuo, it might come out a bit, or not. Also, do you think Orihime should ask the guys too? Or just the girls?_


	23. Kyoraku Shunsui

**Liking Oneself  
_~Kyoraku Shunsui~_**

It is disturbing, when the camera turned on, to a blank sign, that flipped over and read. "Why Hitsugaya Taicho should drink sake."

"Kyoraku Taicho!" Matsumoto snapped out. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Doing?" Kyoraku scratched his head. "I don't quite know."

"We said that this was a video about what you like about Toshiro-kun!" Orihime protested.

"Yes... well... I think this will work better," Shunsui smiled.

"Exactly how?" Matsumoto stated firmly. The Haineko puppet suddenly went flying through the air, to hit Shunsui in the forehead.

"Well, if Hitsugaya Taicho sees that someone else has qualities that are dislikable..." the man started.

"You _like _the qualities about yourself that are _dislikable_," Rangiku snapped out.

"That is the point, isn't it?" Kyoraku held up his fingers. "Let me guess... Toshiro hates his power, his looks, that he's still a child?"

"Yes!" Orihime stated firmly from the side.

"Well, the way I see it, if I show him that I _like _even the bad stuff about myself, I find it to be more effective," the man gave a half smirk. "The reason that Hitsugaya Taicho should drink sake is so that he can lighten up, relax, actually enjoy life, and being himself."

Another sock came flying at the man, this time the Hyorinmaru puppet. Matsumoto's voice was filled with furry. "If you keep this up, you know who I am going to tell, right?"

The smile on Shunsui's face suddenly twitched. "Ahh... let's move onto the next subject. Hitsugaya Toshiro and his future romance prospects."

"What... Orihime... you didn't ask him... so," Rangiku's voice became flustered.

"I heard it through the grape vine," Shunsui smirked big time. "Combine me and Ukitake, you get Shiro-chan, you know."

"Excuse me..." the voice was filled with very irate maternal instinct.

"You heard me. Ukitake is the better looking of us two. Plus, Hitsugaya Taicho doesn't yet realize this, but he is a major charmer, when it comes to the women!" The man got a dreamy look on his face. "Do you know how many of the shingami think he's adorable. And even more so when he's older?"

"Kyoraku Taicho! My taicho is not a charmer!" Rangiku stated.

"Yes... he is. And I am a bit jealous some times, the attention he gets," the taicho stated, a laugh coming from his face.

"That does it!" Matsumoto set down the camera, and went over to try and began to shake the man. She muttered quite a few obscenities

However, Shunsui stuck his thumb up. "First, I hope my message about liking yourself despite your... oi … stop... anyways, despite your dislikable qualities get through. Second... ack... I think your smart enough to realize that I _did _… ack, say some quality stuff about... hic... what I liked about you."

"No you didn't." Orihime stated from the side. "That's why Matsumoto is so mad at you."

"Third... I hope seeing your fukutaicho beat me up is fun too!" Kyoraku laughed, which caused Matsumoto to turn pale, and stop what she was doing, and her face looked at the camera, shock written all over it.

_~** Nemu, Harribel, Kusaka, Granny, Hyorinmaru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_

_Someone pointed out, my story is a year old. While that is nice, I have to say, I had planned on having it done a LOT sooner. But, it also works towards my advantage, which you'll see in a bit._

Also, I am looking for an open beta. In other words, for my older stuff, I am looking for someone who is willing to go back to pretty much all of my older works, and look for grammatical problems. Some though, I plan to rewrite.

_I'm also still trying to get my Challenge Paradise forum up and running. Please take a look at it. Some of the challenges aren't really hard. You can also make your own challenges._


	24. Kurotsuchi Nemu

**Liking Oneself  
_~Kurotsuchi Nemu~_**

The camera was on, and Matsumoto's frustrated voice came through. "Now, where is Nanao! She should be here too, unless she's avoiding her taicho..."

"Maybe she's in this room!" Orihime stated, suddenly pulling the door open. A female stood behind the door, in a closet like space. It wasn't Nanao, but the second of the twelfth division.

"Can I be interviewed?" the female asked.

"Do you know what we are doing?" Rangiku asked, her voice flat.

"Yes. You are interviewing people, and they've been telling you what they dislike about Hitsugaya Toshiro," the female blurted out.

"Excuse me... but, we're interviewing people about what they like about Hitsugaya Taicho..." Matsumoto corrected.

"I know! But a good deal of them have said their dislikes instead!" Nemu blurted out again. "Like my taicho!"

"So... what do you like about Toshiro-kun?" Orihime herself had a blah moment, but that was typical.

"I think he's cute. Not a romantic prospect yet... which I've also heard you asking about... but he is good looking. His eyes have a lot of depth to them, and he's able to give one look, that puts people in their place. He's smarter and nicer then taicho, but don't tell taicho that," the female mumbled, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Ahh... thank you," Rangiku sighed.

"What about your idea about his future romantic prospects?" Orihime stated.

"A harem," Nemu blurted out, a strait look on her face.

"What?" the other two females blurted out.

"Taicho says a male should have the most … I've been told be Ise-san that is an inappropriate word to use in front of people, Hitsugaya Taicho's age... experience. I've read a lot of Manga, and harem it is." Suddenly, Orihime slammed the door shut.

"We found someone more socially awkward then taicho..." Rangiku muttered. "Great. At least I have some hopes for his future with a nice girl..."

_~** Harribel, Kusaka, Granny, Hyorinmaru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_


	25. Tia Harribel

**Liking Oneself  
_~Tia Harribel~_**

The camera clicked on, and Rin's voice could be heard. "Yachiru-chan? Are you sure this is a good idea."

The pink haired lieutenant of the eleventh division raised her hand, and iterated what she felt. "Of course silly! Boobie Boobie is out cold in the forth division, so she'll need help finishing the video! Boobie-chan is busy healing people, even some really funny looking shingami!"

"You mean the fact that Unohana Taicho permitted her to bring back to life, some of the Espada? I think they are scary!" Rin commented.

"As scary as Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked, suddenly disappearing.

"Stop pulling my hand!" the male uttered, the camera wobbling, as they headed towards a room.

"This door first!" Yachiru smiled, slamming the door open. "Hello! Ehh..."

In the bed was a blond haired woman, with a hollow mask covering her upper frame. Looking at them, she remained emotionless. "Who are you? You look... young to be shingami. But then... never mind."

"I can ask the same thing!" Yachiru said, pulling Rin forward. "Who are you!"

At that, the small girl climbed up into the bed. The female reached out and patted her on the head. "I am Tia Harribel, third Espada."

"Yachiru-chan, lieutenant of the eleventh squad, strongest squad of the shingami!" the girl blurted out. "I didn't know that there were female ones of you! I'm the only female in my division!"

"That is interesting." The female then pointed at the device Rin had. "What is that?"

"A camera... we're making a video," the twelfth division member stuttered out.

"About what? That you all won?" the female stated, halfheartedly.

"Didn't you win too? Aizen was mean to you, wasn't he?" Yachiru stated, her legs swinging off the side of the bed.

"You have a point. _Then _if that isn't it, what is your video about?" the Espada asked.

"We're making a video of things people like about aniki," the small girl smiled. "Want to help?"

"Yachiru-chan... I don't think she knows captain Hitsugaya," the boy stated rather nervously.

"I met quite a few captains... but I don't know enough to place a name with them," the woman stated.

"Aniki has white hair, and is just bigger then me. His full name is aniki," Yachiru stated, smiling away.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro is the youngest ever to achieve captain," Rin stated.

"Ahh! That child captain," Harribel suddenly was smiling, even if it was for a few seconds. "What I like about him, is that he and I share, surprisingly, similar ideals. He lacks confidence in his own abilities, but that will come with age I guess. The biggest thing is, he isn't one who will prey on the weak, and will instead protect them. I learned that much from fighting with him."

"You... fought Hitsugaya Taicho!" Rin was suddenly amazed. "Did you get to see his bankai? I've always wanted to see it!"

Harribel opened her mouth to say something, however, Orihime's voice interrupted. "What are you two doing? Tia-chan is supposed to be resting."

"We were just trying to help with yours and Boobie Boobie's video for Aniki!" Yachiru smiled.

"Please say good day to her, and let her rest," Orihime sighed, taking the camera.

"All right! Bye Boobie Smile!" Yachiru stated, hopping off the bed.

"What?" the female's eye twitched, as the two headed away.

"Oh... don't mind Yachiru-chan. She comes up with pet names for people a lot. It means she likes you. I think yours is because you have a big chest, and your hollow mask looks like you are smiling... big."

"Ahh..." Harribel simply leaned back to rest.

_~** ?, Kusaka, Granny, Hyorinmaru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_

_Celebrating twenty-five chapters, the third fanfic to reach over two-hundred fifty reviews, and the fact that Liking Oneself now is my fanfic with the second most number of reviews. 1.) Admiration~271; 2.) Liking Oneself~263; 3.) Understanding~260 4.) Unknown Tales: One Shots 177, 5.) Shouniasha Taicho~149; 6.) Glacialus Sub Ubi~138, 7.) Muggle Ghosts~132 (Crossover with Harry Potter); 8.) Christmas Nightmare~101; 9.) Time Slip~84 (Xialin Showdown Fanfic); 10.) Red and White~82_


	26. Ichimaru Gin II

**Liking Oneself  
_~Ichimaru Gin II~_**

The camera clicked on, to a man sitting up in one of the forth division bed. The silver haired man looked off into space, zoned out. However, a slight movement caused his eye to turn to the camera. "Ran... what are you doing?"

"I'm making a video," the woman stated.

The man, whose eyes were almost never open, had them open at this point, his pale colored eyes showing through. "Ran... please... not now. I'm not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood?" Rangiku asked, her tone becoming dark. "That isn't the Gin I know. Are you going to let the fact that you failed in your attempt to stop Aizen, and the fact that you had to be rescued get to you?"

"It's more then that. I failed to protect you," Ichimaru stated, turning his head away.

"Would it really hurt you, to tell taicho what you like about him?" the woman sighed. "I didn't think, when I started this video, think that I would get to interview you. I'm sure that he would want to hear what you have to say."

"Chibi taicho... want to hear what I have to say?" Gin let out a breath of air from his nose. "Sure... he really wants to be cheered up from not liking himself, from someone who used to always tease him, and poke fun of him."

"You did that because you liked him," Matsumoto stated.

"He won't get that Rangiku! He's at a stage where he's heading into puberty. He also takes anything negative as an insult, even though it isn't intended that way. As much as I like him, he won't want to listen to what I have to say off some stupid video. Turn your camera off!" Ichimaru's hands clenched the sheets.

"Knock it off... I am not leaving, until you say something," Rangiku muttered.

Suddenly, Gin reached out and placed his hand over the lens. "I said no Ran!"

However, Rangiku slapped his hand away. "You've got to stop living in your own little world, and start opening up to the people around you!"

This caused the man to let out a sigh. "I am _not _in my own little world anymore. Because of that, I'm not going to put on that stupid mask I've always put on, which I _hate _about myself right now, to tell him a bunch of lies, that the world is a happy place, when it isn't."

"Gin... looks like I need to make a video for you too..." came the sigh.

"Ran... you would be the only one on the video," the man paused. "I do have things to say to Shiro-chan, but they are private, things that I want to be said between me and him, that deserve a good, heart to heart talk, not some video, and no mask of pretending... and trying to hide the truth. I'll explain later, _after _you've finished the video, and have shown it too him. I've got a feeling, he'll _really _need to be cheered up._"_

_~** Kusaka, Granny, Hyorinmaru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_

_That was possible, an unexpected chapter, but... it clicked in my mind, when I planed out Harribel's chapter, that Gin would be around too, and Ran would want him on the video. It's kind of depressing, but that is where the chapters are right now, so it reflects the mood he's likely to have. _

_P.S. I forgot the line about Ran being the only one on the video. It will be important later._


	27. Kusaka Sojiro

_Author's note – Here is the chapter, that a LOT of people have been wondering how I would do it, if I wasn't going to bring Kusaka back to life._

**Liking Oneself  
_~Kusaka Sojiro~_**

The camera clicked on, showing Akon at the computer screen. The man spoke up. "Thank you for coming out here, even though you still aren't feeling well, Matsumoto-san. I told you I had something important for your video."

"What is it though?" Rangiku asked.

"You'll need to turn off the camera, so that I can add what I have to the tape," the man smiled, holding his hand out for the camera. Matsumoto clicked it off

**M**

_The old video fed through the screen. Up on the screen popped a very familiar face, that of Kusaka Sojiro. The young man had a nice smile on his face, unlike what Rangiku remembered during the incident way back when. He was adjusting the camera. He then glanced off to the side. "Come on Toshiro... we're supposed to be seeing if we can't find a way to incorporate this into our classes, remember. The teachers asked, because you're such a genius."_

"_No... I'm not..." Toshiro's voice came from off screen._

"_Sure... the youngest ever to enter the academy, and someone who has the highest grades in the school? A LOT of people know who you are. When you get older, either I am going to be jealous of all the girlfriends you have, or your going to have to have me chase all of them away," the older boy laughed and teased._

"_Yeah right... who would want someone who looks like a freak like me?" the small boy stated, still not coming onto the screen._

_At that, Sojiro's eyes narrowed, and he frowned, much more like the looks Matsumoto knew him for. He suddenly went partially off screen, then pulled the small boy onto the screen, his face changing back to the mirthful academy day Sojiro. His smile was huge, and he began to play in Toshiro's hair. "I know of MANY girls who've said they would like to play with your hair. They don't think it is freaky."_

"_You're just making that up, to try and make me feel better," two teal eyes suddenly darted to the camera, and his face turned red. "You're catching THAT on camera!"_

_The small taicho made to bolt, only to have the back of his school uniform grabbed, and held onto. Kusaka closed his eyes. "Isn't there anything that you like about yourself."_

_This caused the small boy to stop in his struggles, to pause and think. "I am glad that I am able to be your friend. You have so many people who like you, yet you decided to be friends with me, despite being as popular as you are."_

"_Come on Toshiro..." the other boy stated, only to have Hitsugaya break free. There was the sound of Toshiro sticking his tongue out from the side, which caused Sojiro to laugh. However, after a few minutes, a sad look passed over his face. "I keep forgetting, you don't know about your fan club at school, and the people that admire you a lot."_

_The young man then turned, and switched off the camera._

**M**

Matsumoto's camera clicked on again. "Arrigotto! That was amazing! I didn't think it existed!"

Akon smirked. "It took me awhile, as you can see, but it was one of those things the forty-six didn't know about."

"Hey... you wouldn't happen to be able to _edit _my video?" Rangiku asked, in a hopeful tone. However, there was a large amount of yelling.

"Sorry... my taicho wants me to get back to work. He'll be pissed if I edit the video for you," Akon stated. "He doesn't know I did this."

The female let out a sigh, and clicked off the camera.

_~** Kusaka, Granny, Hyorinmaru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_

_For this fanfic, it is now the fanfic with the most number of reviews for any fanfic of mine, standing at a total of 278._


	28. Granny

**Liking Oneself  
_~Granny~_**

The camera took in the huge room, while a little old lady sat in the huge space, being dwarfed by the size of the room. She stared at the camera, as if she were thinking something. "Your my grandson's fukutaicho... the one who convinced him to go to the academy?"

"Ahh... yes mam," Matsumoto's voice remained still. "I am finding out what people like about taicho, to cheer him up."

"My grandson is the light of my life. He always puts others before himself, though... I don't necessarily like it, when it causes him to become hurt for no good reason. I have never liked how he keeps things bottled up, and he never told me when he was lonely. Which is funny, because he cared so much, about leaving me alone. He needs to be reminded, I hurt, when I see him hurting himself." The woman simply sat there.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from the side, almost as if it had been contemplating something. "This is Toshiro-kun's grandma?"

"Ahh... yes, it is," Rangiku stated.

"She's so cute and adorable! It's no wonder Toshiro-kun is!" the teenager blurted out.

"Taicho wasn't born in soul society, Orihime," Matsumoto corrected, a slightly sad tone in her voice.

"Where did you here that?" the grandmother remained still, other then her mouth.

"From taicho, actually." Matsumoto wanted to avoid the subject.

"What do you think..." However, Orihime found herself interrupted.

"I don't think asking about taicho's romance prospects is polite in this situation," Rangiku iterated.

"I just don't want him to have a child out of wed lock, and to settle down with a nice girl, one that he likes a lot. Same with Hinamori. I don't want her with that Aizen person. Momo talks about him, in a way that makes him sound great, but when it is just Toshiro, his words tell me, that man is not a good person."

"Oh... he's dead, you don't have to worry about that," Orihime stated. "Kurosaki-kun killed him, thanks to Ichimaru Gin buying him some time."

"Ichimaru... Gin..." the woman paused, thinking for a bit.

"Something the matter?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nothing... I'll tell my grandson later. Both of those men... they are alive?" the woman asked.

"Yes, they are, thank fully. I don't know what I would do, if Gin wasn't," Rangiku's voice has a bit of joy in it.

"I see..." the woman seemed to be appraising the camera woman. However, after a couple of minutes, she spoke up. "So, my Shiro-chan has people that are enough of friends with him, that they call him by his first name? I am glad for that."

_~** Kusaka, Granny, Hyorinmaru, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_


	29. Hyorinmaru

**Liking Oneself  
_~Hyorinmaru~_**

The camera bobbed down the halls of the forth division, and then popped into the room. The small taicho was leaning against the bed, in as deep of a depression as Ichimaru Gin was. Matsumoto's voice rang out. "Taicho... can we borrow Hyorinmaru?"

"You want me to make ice _again_?" Toshiro asked, his head popping up again. "At a time like _this_?"

"No... Orihime and I want to _talk _to Hyorinmaru," Matsumoto smiled. "Can you manifest him for a bit?"

"Rangiku... you've got to be kidding, right?" the small taicho shook his head. However, a cold mist began to feel the room.

"Toshiro-kun! That's mean!" Orihime blurted out.

"It wasn't me, honest!" Hitsugaya had a rather irritated look on his face, as his zampaktuo came out of the mist.

"I feel they have a good reason," Hyorinmaru stated.

"Yay!" Orihime hurried over and grabbed the dragon's hand, as he had manifested in his human like form. They began to drag him out of the room, towards an empty room. They passed by Hinamori as they were doing so.

"Hyorinmaru?" the girl looked confused.

"He manifested himself, to help us with our video," Rangiku stated.

"That's what this is about?" the dragon stated, a tad miffed.

"It's to cheer up Toshiro-kun," Orihime smiled.

"Shiro-chan... he's feeling rather depressed, isn't he?" Momo glanced at the ground.

"You still haven't visited him, even though you feel like walking about," Matsumoto sighed. Momo had a sudden hurt look on her face. "It doesn't matter. If you feel more comfortable doing it later, then so be it."

They then headed into an empty room, and closed the doors. Hyorinmaru stared at them. "Explain how a video is going to make mine shingami feel better?"

"We are making a video of what people like about him, since he doesn't like himself," Matsumoto stated. "We want to hear what you like about him."

"That I belong with him. It is as simple as that," Hyorinmaru stated firmly.

"But..." Orihime paused.

"Was what I said, not good enough? We've always had a strong bond with each other, so I've never worried about like or dislike. Your question is confusing." Hyorinmaru folded his arms. "However, have you thought that when you asked your taicho, ever so long ago, the question is confusing to him? I know who I am, but he's still trying to discover himself. It will take awhile. I should not realize him, before he does himself."

"You're right," Matsumoto sighed.

"But... this might be something that could help him," the dragon imputed.

"Oh! Toshiro-kun's future prospects!" Orihime blurted out. "You wouldn't happen to know who he likes?"

"Orihime, this isn't a _gossip _video."

"Mine shingami doesn't understand these things, any more then he understands himself," the dragon stated. "I will be going back to my master now."

At that, the zampaktuo changed back to sword form, causing Matsumoto to let out a sigh. "I had better return him to taicho..."

_~** Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_


	30. Abarai Renji

**Liking Oneself  
_~Abarai Renji~_**

The red headed fukutaicho moved boxes around the office. "You were asking what Rangiku?"

"She asked what you like about Hitsugaya Taicho!" Hyorinmaru puppet popped up onto the screen.

"Excuse me... that is supposed to be?" Renji raised an eyebrow, the side of his mouth twitching.

"That is Hyorinmaru and I'm Haineko," popped up the brown puppet.

"All right. Why?" Abarai shook his head.

"Because the puppets were cool!" Orihime stated.

"No... why are you going around asking people, what they like about Hitsugaya Taicho?" Renji stated.

"Because, he's depressed, and not liking himself," Rangiku commented.

"Reality check, Rangiku, when has he _ever _liked himself," Abarai stated. "Give him some slack."

"Well, if people tell Toshiro-kun what they like about him, he might like himself," Orihime laughed.

"So you're saying he needs a reality check? Just hit him over the head. That's easier, simply beating sense into him. Ichigo did a good job back with... that time." Renji grumbled.

"I think Kurosaki is the only one who could get away with that," Matsumoto sighed.

Abarai scratched his head. "What I like about him? I mean, come on... youngest taicho ever... Momo says he's the youngest to graduate... even that he was the top of his class, things she is very jealous over."

"Renji... taicho graduated the same time as you," Rangiku sighed again.

This caused the male fukutaicho to set down his box. "Ahh! That means he graduated in one year too! Because he came out year!"

"You are not very bright, are you," the female sighed, while Orihime giggled. "How is this going to help taicho."

"Don't worry about it. Ichigo will come along when he's really depressed, and knock some good sense into him. It's good to have a taicho that is humble, and not at all egotistical," Renji commented. "Plus, it is hard to think of something nice, for someone you see like an obnoxious little brother, who tags along where ever you go. It's been that way since academy."

Renji then continued. "As much as I consider him a friend, despite him likely not... as he doesn't call me by my first name, he _needs _someone his age. Plus... it's annoying how all the girls gush over him. He's just so _kawaii_ according to them. Not only do a _lot _of girls pay attention to him, which I am jealous of, what _guy _likes being called that. Why not cool?_"_

_~** Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_

_I now have three-hundred reviews for this fanfic, which is why I am posting chapters twenty-nine and thirty in one day. I might also speed things up a bit, as I am excited about the end._


	31. Madarame Ikkaku

**Liking Oneself  
_~Madarame Ikkaku~_**

Ikkaku sat at the back of the eleventh division dojo. "What is it you want?"

"I am making a video of what people like about taicho," Matsumoto said.

"Ehh..." Ikkaku just stared.

"I said..."

"I heard you. Why?" the bald headed man muttered.

"Because taicho doesn't like himself," Rangiku sighed.

"That's right. Toshiro-kun hates himself," Orihime stated.

"Why? The kids powerful, and can command a great deal of respect," Ikkaku began to pick wax out of his ear.

"Because, he doesn't like that he is powerful," Inoue stated.

"So will you say what you like about taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"I did... dumb lady," Madarame frowned. "What is _this_, about him _not _liking being powerful?"

"Ahh... well," Rangiku bit back her response.

"Spill it." Ikkaku stated.

"He's worried about hurting those he cares about, all right?" the woman grumbled.

"That's it? I thought it was something more serious," Ikkaku stated.

"Ehh..." both females went.

"Like something that might have made me lose respect for Hitsugaya Taicho... though there is little that kid can do to lose my respect." The man flicked away some wax. "It just means he won't be going power hungry ever. Isn't that a good thing? So don't go worrying people over nothing."

"Well, yes..." Rangiku stated, her voice becoming soft.

"He's got to still grow into his powers. Even my taicho knows that," Ikkaku leaned forward. "_Hitsugaya _knows that. He's just frustrated about everything. Leave him to mope awhile, and he'll be back to normal."

"But..." the woman tried to protest.

"Just do it. Unless there is more to this, then you're not telling me. Like he's worried about what everyone else thinks about him," Madarame closed his eyes. "He shouldn't worry about that..."

_~** Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_


	32. Ayasegawa Yumichika

**Liking Oneself  
~Ayasegawa Yumichika**

Yumichika tapped his fingers on the desk, while he played with a sock puppet on his other hand. "Don't you think Hyorinmaru, that it is sad, when such a beautiful child, looks on himself as having an ugly face?"

"Ahh... Yumichika... the camera is on," Matsumoto sighed.

"I wasn't taking to you Rangiku!" Yumichika pointed to the camera angrily with the sock puppet on his hand.

"We are doing this for taicho!" the woman stated.

"Why don't you also talk to Haineko?" Orihime asked.

"Hmm... Matsumoto's zampaktuo is the personification of ugly. Then again, it represents her true self," the man stated.

"I think yours is the ugly one," Matsumoto snapped.

Orihime piped up. "So, what do you like about Toshiro-kun?"

"About Hitsugaya Taicho?" Yumichika flipped his hair. "He is the personification of beauty in a male child."

"How is that going to boost his ego?" the other female muttered. "He's sensitive enough as it is."

"Oh, come on Rangiku. You think your taicho is kawaii!" the man stated.

"I am thinking that it was a bad idea to interview you," Matsumoto hissed. "Don't word it in a way that wouldn't offend you. Word it in a way that wouldn't offend your best friend!"

"You mean Ikkaku?" Yumichika glanced at the ceiling. "Hmm... well... I see your point."

"I am glad." Rangiku watched for a bit of time, while Yumichika thought about how to say it. "And..."

"Ikkaku doesn't get mad when I say these kinds of things, because it is normal for me," the man folded his arm. "But... I get what your saying, as Ikkaku is pretty much one of the few people I _can _get away with saying such things, because he knows me. I figured Hitsugaya Taicho was the same."

"And..." The irritation was growing.

"He has the feminine features..." Yumichika found himself snapped at again. "Hold on... you know, the kind girls find to be bishonen, and that they faint over. But, he also has this persona about him, which isn't that of a pansy Being a pansy, isn't at all a pretty thing."

"So says the pansy himself." Matsumoto muttered.

Yumichika suddenly went ballistic. "What would you know! I am honestly saying what I like about Hitsugaya Taicho, and your not taking me at all seriously."

"Of course I'm not. I'd hoped you would say something better, but this is just ridiculous," Rangiku muttered.

_~** Yumichika, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_


	33. Sarugaki Hiyori

**Liking Oneself  
~Sarugaki Hiyori**

The camera clicked on, staring at the floor. "Are you sure Orihime, this is a good person to ask? I don't know if this is a good idea. Sarugaki-san … she always had an attitude problem, and didn't like me one bit," Matsumoto complained.

"She's nice though," Orihime smiled, as the camera flipped up to show Hiyori throwing a teddy bear across her room.

"Stupid Shinji, bringing me that because he wants to make fun of me." The blond female suddenly glanced up. "What do you two want?"

"How are you doing Hiyori-chan?" came the chipper tone.

"How do you think?" came the grumble. "Whose she?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku," the fukutaicho of the tenth grumbled back.

At that, the small females eyes widened, and she then crossed her arms. "You... that tussy child who already had a rack by the time she became a shingami."

"Come on Hiyori-chan! I think you're pretty!" Orihime bubbled out.

"And you don't get it." The small female crossed her arms.

"Come on Rangiku, ask her." Orihime smiled, just as the camera woman spun around with her camera.

"We're leaving... this was a bad idea." Matsumoto stated, only to not move.

"What was a bad idea?" Hiyori stated, her voice coming from right behind the camera. It seemed on the video screen, as if she had gotten out of bed, and grabbed Rangiku's obi.

"Asking what you liked about her taicho," Orihime stated. "He's down in the dumps."

"Her taicho is..." Hiyori spun Rangiku around. "Let me guess, Ichimaru Gin? That bastard?"

"No. My taicho is younger then me." Rangiku sighed.

At first, the small females eyes narrowed, then widened. "That little _brat_ is _your _taicho? Let me guess, you like pretending that he's your and Gin's love child or something?"

"Now that is just rude! Sure, taicho and Gin have a _lot _of things in common, but they are two completely different people." The taller woman snapped.

"Yeah. Toshiro-kun is a lot more pleasant to be around," Inoue chided.

"Not to mention _your _taicho lacks any sense of humor, while Ichimaru bastard-san at least had one," Hiyori commented.

"This is _supposed _to be a video about what people _like _about taicho. Why do some people _not _get that?" Rangiku's tone was unpleasant. "We're leaving Orihime..."

"Wait..." Hiyori paused. "What exactly is wrong with your taicho anyways?"

"And _what _is that supposed to mean?" Matsumoto went on the offensive with tone.

"One minute, he is using that _fake _cocky attitude of his, and the next moment, he's being humble about who he is. _That _isn't normal," Hiyori stated firmly, her arms crossing behind her head. "You're wincing. You already know exactly what I am talking about, don't you?"

"I think that is between taicho and me," Rangiku muttered.

"I'll just ask one thing. How can anyone decide what they like or dislike about him, if he never is willing to show people the real him? The fake him wasn't interesting to argue with, but the real him... that was fun," the female stated firmly.

"I don't get what you are saying," Matsumoto sighed.

"I think she's saying that she wants to pick a fight with him, when Toshiro-kun discovers himself!" Orihime stated, the sound of her fist hitting her palm coming through.

"No..." Hiyori sighed. "He just needs to know, if I _ever _catch him pretending to be cocky, rather then actually being so, I will let lose on him, and kick his butt all the way from one side of Soul Society to the other! And I don't care if he's a captain! Particularly since I don't get _how _someone like him got to be one! Particularly with a face like _that _persons! And you boobie, know _who _I'm talking about!"

"We'll be leaving now," Matsumoto muttered, switching off the camera.

_~** Lisa, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends**_

_I posted three chapters, because it has been three days since I last posted anything for this fanfic..._


	34. Yadomaru Lisa

**Liking Oneself  
~Yadomaru Lisa**

"I'm actually not sure who you are, or why you volunteered for the video," Matsumoto's voice came out, as the camera fixated on a woman sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Because, I know your young taicho, though we only briefly met. I over head you talking to Hiyori." the woman stated. "My name by the way, is Lisa, Yadomaru Lisa."

"Say nice to meet you, Ran-chan," Orihime piped up.

"It's all right. My interest is in the child taicho. It was obvious he has some rather big confidence issues, from the way he spoke and acted around us. He seems more confident, around people he knows, then complete strangers. He may have also for all I know, mistook Hiyori for someone around his age approximately, when she's old enough to be his mother." the woman stated.

"You remind me of Nanao-chan," Matsumoto stated.

The rather emotionless face suddenly perked up and smiled. "Little Ise Nanao? When I was still a shingami, she was the youngest female in my division."

"Eighth? Because she's now the second of that division," Rangiku commented.

"Good. They both likely needed it, Kyoraku Taicho to keep him in line, and Nanao so that she feels like she's important in some way," Lisa commented. "Your small taicho reminds me of her in some ways, except there is a lot of the normal innocence for that age lost."

"I guess we might as well get to the point," Matsumoto commented.

"What I like about Hitsugaya Taicho," the woman stated. "It is hard to give a good comment, as we've barely met, but... he does seem to have a very high respect of females. Which means he's _not _a pervert. He's also not the type to be confrontational, if he can at all help it, but he still loses his cool. But... then who doesn't. For him to be taicho at such a young age, he must also be smart, and not dumb like a good deal of the shingami males. He'll go far."

"Arrigotto," Rangiku suddenly made a bow, Orihime suddenly chiming in the same thing after her.

"A small favor, since you do know Nanao-chan," Lisa smiled again. "Could you tell her hello, and ask her to come see me? I'd like to see how she's grown."

"Sure thing!" Inoue commented, before Matsumoto could say anything.

_~** Yoruichi, Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_

_I may, or may not get a secondary chapter done for this. However, I've drawn a picture of Ichimaru Gin in bunny ears, which is now on my deviant art page, which you can get to through my homepage. I hand drew it, then did some photoshop editing. Enjoy. :)_


	35. Shihoin Yoruichi

**Liking Oneself  
~Shihoin Yoruichi**

A dark skin female glanced at the sky. "So how did Matsuoto-san get to go to the living world, when she is supposed to be resting in forth division care?"

Orihime popped up from behind, a smile on her face, and two puppets on her hands. "We snuck out."

"I see." The Yoruichi swung her legs crossed. "Well, anyways, onto the task of what this video is for. Your small taicho, he reminds me of Kisuke when he was young, though Hitsugaya Taicho has no where near as much confidence as my old friend. But, I associate that with the fact that Kisuke's always had a lot of freedom, while Hitsugaya has not.

"That's an odd thing to say, isn't it?" Urahara suddenly leaned his head out. "In soul society it is the Rukongai that tends to have more freedom."

The woman suddenly turned and glared at him. "You know what I meant by that."

"I don't... exactly," Rangiku sighed, as the candy striped man disappeared into the house.

"A person growing up behind the walls, who happens to have a great mind, has the ability to let that mind grow, and isn't looked down upon usually," the woman stated. "However, a person who happens to have grown up outside the walls, with such a mind, tends not to be given the tools. They are also seen as different, because they think differently."

"That's sad," Orihime chimed in.

Yoruichi gave the girl a smile. "Could you go see if Tessai would make us some tea?"

"Sure!" the girl stated, then hurried off.

"Why did you send her away?" Matsumoto stated, confusion in her voice.

"Because, what is going to be said, is going to be between you, me, and your small taicho," the were-cat sighed. "From the way Hitsugaya Taicho acts at times, he was ostracized in the place he grew up, was he not? I know that you were the one who convinced him to go to the academy."

"Yes... when I first met him, he wasn't being treated like a person," Rangiku sighed. "I don't know where this line of questioning is going."

"That is the key factor in his problem. He wasn't being treated like a person," Shihoin leaned on her folded hands.

"But now he is. Everyone respects him," Matsumoto sighed.

"Do they?" Yoruichi gave a smile. "A lot of us don't see him as a tool, but does he see it that way? The people who are going to get close to him, and be a strong influence, are the ones who make it clear, they do not see him as just that. That is why Ukitake Kisuke survived. Yes, he was always a huge asset. But, he knew he was a person, and he had been given the freedom to realize that. Your small taicho is a person too."

"Thank you so much, for your words," the woman stated, just as Orihime came out.

"Ehh... we're finished all ready?"

_~** Uryuu, Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_


	36. Ishida Uryuu

**Liking Oneself  
~Ishida Uryuu**

In the school class room, Uryuu sat staring at the camera, his hands in the air, a sock puppet on each. "Umm... Orihime?"

"Yes?" came the voice nearby the camera.

"You do remember that I am a Quincy, right?" came the question.

"Yes!" the female teenager chimed in.

"You do remember that Quincy and Shingami are enemies, right?" Uryuu commented.

"Yeah, so?" the girl stated.

"Then you should know that I should not be helping," the young man stated.

"It's just a video... plus, Toshiro is your friend too," Orihime piped up again.

"Look... let's say you weren't a Quincy..." Matsumoto chimed in, worry in her voice.

"I wouldn't have gotten to meet Hitsugaya Toshiro, end of story," Ishida pushed up his glasses menacingly.

"That's not nice..." Orhime pouted.

"I promised my father." Uryuu stated.

Matsumoto's voice flared out. "Come on. Taicho never ever _wanted_ to be a shingami. Oops."

"What?" came the other female's surprise.

"What did you mean by that?" the young man let his glasses slide down, so his eyes were better seen.

"I..." Rangiku paused. "Taicho's only told a select few."

"Orhime... you'll forget what Rangiku-san and I are going to discuss, right?" Uryuu stated, glancing to the side.

"Huh... I'm confused," Inoue sighed. There was some incoherent muttering.

"She's in her own little world. What did you mean by that? You can't edit the video, so your taicho is going to find out you spilled that info," Uryuu stated, leaning forward.

Rangiku leaned forward, and began to whisper. "Taicho, when he was a child, before he entered the academy, was adamant that he would never go. He didn't want to leave his grandmother by herself, when Hinamori left."

"But then, why did he?" the Quincy pestered.

"His reiatsu was killing his granny. He had no choice. Then, one thing after the other, he had no choice, but simply accepted it the best he could," Matsumoto leaned back, her voice returning to normal. "That's it."

"I guess I can see this as a loop hole," Uryuu commented. "I think he's in the same boat as me. What do you define as a friend? With Kurosaki, it's easy. Anyone who isn't out to kill him, or his friends, is his friend. Me..." A short pause came. "I have to get to know them, learn to trust them. I'll help others out, but it is because of the Quincy code, just like a lot of what Hitsugaya Taicho does, is because of his code as a Shingami."

" I don't think..." Rangiku glanced at the ceiling. "I guess your right."

"Yet, he likes to find loop holes," the Quincy smiled. "He's _trying _to find ways to make friends, in his own way. He doesn't even realize it, nor does he realize that they are already there, until he understands that the trust is there, and firm."

"You're supposed to say what you like about taicho, not... psy... psy..." Matsumoto paused.

"Psychoanalyze." Again, the eyeglasses were pushed up. "He'll get what I'm doing. As for what I like about him, it's that he's a rather complex person."

"Ehh... I _really _don't get everything that you're saying. I just hope taicho does," Rangiku sighed.

"Huh?" Inoue piped up. "We're finished _again_?"

_~** Chad, Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_

_Author's note – This is now my first fanfic to get three-hundred fifty reviews. I am posting two chapters, in other words, multiple ones again. I also have more pictures. Someone mentioned they wanted to see Hitsugaya Toshiro as an angora rabbit, and I said something about possibly drawing it. I don't know if they reviewed for this fanfic, or Christmas Nightmare, but... the picture is done. I liked it a lot, and I am switching it to my current avatar. Hopefully, it will update soon._


	37. Sado Yasutora

**Liking Oneself  
~Sado Yasutora**

The camera turned on. However, the only thing that could be seen was Chad's chest area, and two puppets he was holding in his hands. "Orihime, I think these puppets are too small for my hands. I'll break them."

"Oh..." came the rather bummed out tone.

"So, Chad, what do you like about taicho?" Rangiku stated firmly.

"About Toshiro?" came the deep voice.

"Yes... that's taicho's name," the woman sighed.

"He's nice," Chad stated firmly.

"And..." Matsumoto sighed.

"And..." The young man paused. "Isn't that enough?"

"No, silly." Orihime pipped up. "How do you think that a few words can cheer someone up?"

"They can," Chad stated. "Toshiro is nice. He thinks of others. He is fun to be with. Like Ichigo, he cares about his friends. Now is that enough?"

"Yes... now that is enough," Rangiku sighed.

_~** Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_


	38. Haineko

**Liking Oneself  
~Haineko**

"Meow!" A female zampaktuo posed for the camera. "My turn!"

"So, what do you like about taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

Haineko suddenly posed in another annoying pose. "Your taicho is so adorable! He's our little baby!"

"Haineko!" the woman snapped out.

"But then his zampaktuo is so hawt. As in the cool form, not the word meaning warm," the female zampaktuo purred.

"Haineko!"

"Oh come on! You think of him as your own little one, and I think his zampaktuo spirit is just..." the female stated.

"Haineko!" Rangiku stated, as the zampaktuo spirit disappeared.

"Rangiku-san... she disappeared..." Orihime piped up.

"I couldn't handle any more of her idiosyncrasy!" the lieutenant of the tenth blubbered out.

_~** Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_


	39. Gin & Shinso

**Liking Oneself  
~Gin & Shinso**

Orihime stared into the camera. "I asked Rangiku if she talked to this Ichimaru person yet. She didn't say anything, so I'm going to do it."

The female opened the door, and stepped into the room, only to have a voice speak up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Rangiku-san with her video to help Toshiro-kun!" the female stated.

"I already told her no," the man muttered, as the camera spun on him. "You _call _Shiro-chan by his first name?"

"He doesn't complain... umm... it's Ichimaru-san, right?" the teenager stated.

"My name is Ichimaru Gin," the man stated.

"What a weird name..." Orihime paused for a second. "Sorry!"

"No... Rangiku's said that before. I said no." The man let out a sigh.

"But everyone is doing it! We even got Hyranmaru and Haineko to do it!" Inoue persisted.

"What!" Ichimaru startled at this, opening a pale teal eye.

However, something popped up in front of the camera. "Then can I say something?" This caused Orihime to let out a scream, and fall backwards.

The camera saw Ichimaru getting out of bed, and giving her a hand up. "Shinso... go back into our inner world please."

"He's... your zampaktuo?" Orihime stated, the camera turning on the person. "He's not that scary. I think I jumped because he popped up like that."

"Stop hitting yourself on the head," Gin muttered in iritation. "Shinso... go back to our inner world, now! I am not going to say please again."

"No. I want to say what I like about the chibi taicho," the zamapktuo pouted. "Plus, Haineko got to help!"

"Actually, Matsumoto got mad at her," Orihime stated.

"Just like I'm getting mad at mine," the silver haired man muttered.

"No you're note," the female piped up.

"What do you mean I'm not?" Ichimaru stated.

"He would have disapeared already, like Rangiku's," Inoue stated.

"My body is still in a weak state, and he appeared of his own volition, not mine," the man stated firmly.

"Just like Hyranmaru can, when he wants too," Shinso spoke up. "That's what I want to talk about... I like the fact the small taicho has a relationship like you and I do, with his own zampaktuo."

"Sure... his is a lot more pleasant. Can you leave now?" Ichimaru sighed.

"Ahh... yeah, sure..." Orihime stated.

"But I'm not finnished!" Shinso stated firmly.

"Oh yes you are! Do you want to say the wrong thing to the wrong person, or have it on that camera so _anyone _can hear what you have to say to Shiro-chan?" the man stated firmly. At that, his zampaktuo made a face and disapeared.

Orihime stepped out of the room. She turned the camera towards her face. "Gin-kun's zampaktuo is cool! He reminds me of Hyranmaru!"

_~** Haineko, Soifon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_


	40. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

**Liking Oneself  
~Soifon**

The camera turned on, to show the old man taicho, sitting at his desk. "So what is it that you need, Matsumoto Fukutaicho... Inoue Orihime?" The old man asked.

"We're making a video for my taicho. We are asking people what they like about him. Didn't I tell you this?" Rangiku asked.

"I think that he fell asleep..." Orihime whispered, which caused Yamamoto to raise an eyebrow. "Gomenasai!"

"What I like about..." However, the old man's head suddenly bobbed down, and a snore came out.

"Umm... Yamamoto taicho?" Rangiku spoke up, her voice a little worried.

"Yes... uh huh?" the old man spoke up.

"We were trying to find out what you like about taicho," Matsumoto sighed.

"I do not participate in idel gossip," the old man stated firmly. "Speaking behind someones back is rude."

"Taicho's going to see it. The video is..." However, Rangiku found her self interupted by the old man's head nodding off. "Yamamoto Taicho!"

"Yes?" the old man's head bobbed up again.

"I need... we're..." the woman paused.

"We're making an encouragement video for Hitsugaya Taicho, about what people like about him," Orihime stated firmly.

"Oh..." the general stared for a few minutes.

"Did he fall asleep again?" Rangiku muttered.

"I don't know..."

"Ahh... yes. I like his young spirit," the old man stated, only to suddenly have his head hit his chest again.

"I think this is ended..." Matsumoto sighed.

_~** Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_


	41. Soifon

**Liking Oneself  
~Soifon**

Soifon sat in her office. The desk was covered with black cat memorabilia. She held up the Haineko puppet with disgust. "Why couldn't it have been a Yoruichi-sama puppet?"

"Because..." Orihime paused. "I picked Rangiku and Toshiro-kun's because this is for Toshiro-kun, and he knows Rangiku well."

"I guess that makes sense," the female stated, a rather bored look on her face.

"So, what do you like about Hitsugaya Taicho?" Rangiku asked.

"I would like to invite him to come train with my Onmitsukido," the woman stated.

"What..." Rangiku made an agitated sound.

"You know... the gotei thirteen captain replied. "The force in charge of the _secret _missions. I really think he could handle it, though it is rigorous, and with him being a taicho, he might not have the time. But still, the invite is open to come train with my me, or myself."

"I see... I am not sure I like the idea of him..." Rangiku paused, her voice becoming dull.

"Ney! Soifon! What do you think of Toshiro-kun's future romantic prospects!" Orihime stated firmly.

"What..." the female taicho stated, raising an eyebrow. "If you're so worried about him having an interest in boys, it is rather natural that children take an interest in learning about their own sex before learning about the opposite, isn't it? Let him be."

"You just made me _really _worried about him," Matsumoto stated firmly. "He isn't you, you know,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Soifon's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I am _so _sorry that unlike you, I haven't yet hit the stage where I've figured out guys. They're weird and icky."

"That's my point. It wasn't meant as an insult," Rangiku sighed.

_~** Komamura, Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou  
**_

_Author's note –  
**Where is Soifon's chapter? **I accidentally switched Yamamoto and Soifon's chapters. That is why it was a bit off. Anyways, some people think Soifon is gay, some think she is actually misunderstood, while others thing she hasn't got a clue yet.  
**Contests – **I have two contests going right now, a Halloween one and a Thanksgiving one. They are open to all fandom, all genera. See profile for details.  
**Poll – **For those who don't already know, I have a poll on my profile asking what fanfics you guys would like to see updated.  
**RB – **There is a rather fanatical group going on right now, that has created a program to scan and report rule breaking fanfics on this site. It is against the sites ToS though, and some fanfics have been hit that are non-rule breaking. First, for those of you who have a fanfic that breaks the rules, please consider cleaning it up. Second, be sure to back up all your fanfics. Third, don't panic... it isn't reason to jump ship off the site. They win if you do leave._


	42. Komamura Sajin

**Liking Oneself  
~Komamura Sajin**

The camera showed on the canine taicho as he ate some noodles. He blinked a couple of times, rather surprised that the camera was on him. He then slurped up the noodle, one of the noodles staying on his chin. He reached up and brushed it away. "Ahh... hello."

"Hello Komamura taicho. We're making a video for my small taicho," Rangiku smiled.

The taicho let out a small sigh. "He's at it again, isn't he?"

"Ne... what do you mean?" Orihime stated firmly, confusion on her face.

"Typically when someone makes a video for someone, it is to teach them something, or show them something. Hitsugaya Taicho knows plenty of things, so it has to be to show him something important." The wolf tapped his paw on his desk. "He's feeling down on his looks again, isn't he?"

"Something like that. Did you know taicho doesn't like anything about himself?" Rangiku stated firmly.

"Truth be told, I barely know your small taicho. I do know, looks don't matter one bit. It is what is inside ones heart. He is a very loyal young man to the causes he chooses," the man stated. "May I get back to my lunch?"

"Ahh... sure... come on Orihime," Rangiku let out a sigh, and they headed away.

_~** Kon, Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_

_Forgot to mention last chapter, this is the first fanfic to reach over four-hundred reviews. Thanks to everyone! :)_


	43. Kon

**Liking Oneself  
~Kon**

The camera flashed on, while Orihime spoke from the side. "So, Rangiku-san, who should we interview next?"

"We need to go and see..." However, there was a slight bob of the camera, as if Matsumoto had noticed something.

There was then a loud, shrill sound. "Finally, the glorious mountains..." which was followed by a loud oomph as Kon went flying backwards from Rangiku's visible hand. The was a pause, and then Kon climbed up onto something. "Are you making a video about wonderful me?"

"No... we're making a video about my wonderful, absolutely adorable taicho," Rangiku cooed. One might take her tone as being sweet, however, there was a hidden venom there.

"What! Why that little brat!" Kon stated, pointing his stuffed animal paw at his face. "I'll give a piece of mind here what I think of him. He is one of the most spoiled little kids I have _ever _met. Sure, he acts all mature, but he is just as much as a demon as those kids back on Earth. How Ichigo puts up with him, I don't know... but I do know Ichigo has been frustrated with him more then once!"

"You're just jealous," Rangiku stated.

"Of course I am! He gets to feel your mountains _many _times over! How lucky is that!" Kon stated, his tone filled with ire.

"You little pervert!" Matsumoto let out a growling sound.

"Rangiku! Calm down!" Orihime piped up.

_~** Kouga, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_

_Some already expected... Kon's interview... not good..._


	44. Koga Go

**Liking Oneself  
~Koga Go**

The camera clicked on to show a man with a beard and an orange Mohawk. A female voice spoke up. "Let's see... she scripted the questions for me to ask..."

"Isn't this a rather tricky thing?" the man stated firmly. "I mean, if soul society finds out even one of us is alive, whoever knows is in trouble.

"Your name though," the woman stated firmly.

"Kogo Go. I am the last of the Bount. I think I should start off by saying I have nothing against soul society, or this generation of shingami. I think that Kariya was wrong in his end goals," the man stated firmly. "What he wanted, wasn't what I wanted."

"You met the young taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro?" the woman stated from behind the camera.

"Yes. I met the young one. I have to say I have a lot of respect for the young one, in the fact that he has a great deal of respect for life. He also has a curiosity about him about everything that goes on around him. And if he asks, why am I alive despite my Doll being destroyed, I don't really know. She doesn't have a solid form anymore, but she seems to still be with me."

"I guess the last thing to ask is why we are doing this?" the woman continued.

"We're doing this because a friend who got me away from the frozen ice before my body could be found let me know about this little project. I know that certain someones think that the child captain is being down on himself for not liking himself, but I think all youth struggle with their own problems as they grow."

Koga continued. "It's been a long time for me though, to even begin to remember what it was like. However, I know there are endearing qualities about this young one. Live on and don't die. That's what I really want him to hear."

_~** Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou**_

_One of the reviews that was left for the last chapter reads, "cute and funny at first... but now the joke is wearing extremely thing. Does anyone even care what Kouga's opinion about Toshiro is?" I couldn't reply as they don't allow for me to reply to their review. So, I don't know if they meant that they thought Kon's joke was wearing thin, or if they thought this fanfic was getting redundant with the fact it is going through nearly every character. As for the question of whether or not anyone cares whether Koga's opinion of Toshiro is heard, I believe someone requested it, so it was added to the list. Of course, that character was the ONLY one I really liked from that arc._

_As for how the camera got there, Yourichi snuck it in and out._

_**Poll – **My polls have been refreshed so you can vote again for which ones you want to see updated. It helps me a bit. Really... it does._


	45. Hanakari Jinta

**Liking Oneself  
~Hanakari Jinta**

The camera clicked on in Urahara's shop making it so that a red headed boy showed on the screen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just helping Rangiku with a video," came Orihime's voice. "She's busy with work... she's trying to make it so that Toshiro-kun doesn't have that much paperwork when he gets back."

"The joke is that she's really drinking sake," came the boy's comment.

"Now who said that?" came the protest. "Rangiku drinks, but she isn't that bad."

"Moocher..." Jinta smirked. A voice popped up from the side.

"You're just trying to get moocher in trouble with Matsumoto-san," came the quite input.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy gave a rather frustrated look. "What's this video about?"

"She's asking people what they like about Toshiro-kun," Orihime stated firmly.

"And who are you trying to interview?" the red head began to pick his ear.

"You," Inoue stated, causing the boy to stare at her for a bit of time.

"I don't like him," Jinta blurted out.

"Why?" Orihime stated. "Toshiro-kun's sweet."

"How to put it. He's full of himself?" the boy folded his hand, and then garnished a mocking tone. "He's mister I'm so high up in the ranks I don't need to take notice of those around my age because I'm to good for them."

"You're just jealous Jinta," Ururu stated, only to have Jinta start to pull on the girl's hair.

"Jinta... how many times have I told you not to pick on Ururu," came a rather loud voice.

_~** Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou, Isshin, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Yes, the list has gotten longer. Yes, some people are getting a little impatient to get to Toshiro seeing the video. Others though, are looking forward to seeing particular characters. I think though, Rurichiyo's will be a good one to end with for getting videos on. It will be over fifty chapters by that time, and I really do believe this is ALL the characters who could possibly say something._

_On a side note, as it rather relates to this fanfic, I would like to introduce everyone to the newest Sesame Street character. Use the keywords ~I like my hair~ to find the video. Its this really adorable dark skinned girl with really curly hair, and she basically was created to teach young girls to like themselves. If you don't want to google, I have a link on one of my LJ entries._


	46. Tsukabishi Tessai

**Liking Oneself  
~Tsukabishi Tessai**

Orihime had the camera focused on the dark skinned man as he pulled on the boy's ear. He then glanced at the camera. "Ah... you are still working on the video for Young Hitsugaya?"

"Rangiku seems to have a very long list of people that Hitsugaya Toshiro happens to know personally. She says that there were a few people that volunteered too, because they know about the small taicho," the girl stated firmly.

"Yeah... well... how long have you been working on this project?" Jinta suddenly asked, a rather miffed look on his face.

"I think it was somewhere around the time that Toshiro-kun's group visited us. I think that is when we started it." Orihime stated. She then let out an exasperated gasp from behind the camera. "I forgot the puppets!"

"Seriously... you are talking about puppets!" Jinta raved. "No wonder it took you that long. I mean, how long is this list? He only knows a few people, like about half a dozen. Puppets! Come on! How lame can you get!"

"I like puppets," came the timid voice of Ururu.

"Now Jinta, be nice," Tessai stated. "There are actually many people who know the young captain. He is... after all, a captain, which means he knows all the captains and possibly all the lieutenants in Soul Society. Not to mention all of us know him, as does Kurosaki Ichigo's group."

"I think that he met Ichigo's sister. She told me," Ururu piped up.

"What!" At that, Jinta became silent. It sounded like he muttered the name Yuzu.

"Anyways... I say that I find the young captain's skill in Kido to be great for his age, and I say this as the former captain of the Kido squad. I would say more, but I have to go take care of this ruffian," the man stated. "I am sure Ururu would love to help you with the puppets."

_~** Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou, Isshin, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_So... I thought about posting this chapter today, and seeing if someone might review for once before Evilhumour does... he tends to be the first person to review my fanfics. But, I felt that would be picking on him. And then, I got a review that I couldn't reply too._

"_are you ever going to finish this? half the people on this havent even ever had a conversation with hitsuguya. it's getting really lame. if you had just stuck with the people who really knew him well, then it would have been a good little plot. now it's got like zero plot and a grade school feel to your writing style."_

_Well, as I happen to have received a similar review two chapters ago, from someone else, I decided to see if this person reviewed previously. They actually haven't. I highly doubt they even bothered to read anything I wrote. Because if they had, they wouldn't have messed up in their statements._

_For example, more then half of the people on the list HAVE had a conversation with Toshiro. I did in fact actually stick mainly to people who actually knew him somehow. Those that didn't still added to the fanfic. While the plot is very basic, it is still there if you actually take time to read it, as you see things slowly develop and progress. Plus, there is a concept called Slice of Life. I also have a reason not to take your word on writing level either, but I won't go into that here._

_BTW – If this was your attempt at trying to flame me, I seriously laugh, because it is pitiful. I say this, having dealt with Flame Rising. That being said, flaming is not an accepted behavior in the fanfiction community. If you plan on reviewing again, I expect you to actually READ the fanfic next time._


	47. Tsumugiya Ururu

**Liking Oneself  
~Tsumugiya Ururu**

A hand reached across the camera screen and handed Ururu the two sock puppets, which the girl then stuck onto her hands. "What are the names of the puppets?"

"The brown one is Rangiku's Haineko, while the blue one is Toshiro-kun's Hyorinmaru," Orihime stated from behind the camera.

"Oh..." the small girl piped up, glancing at the two puppets.

"So, what do you like about Toshiro-kun?" the teenaged girl asked.

"I think he has pretty hair," the girl stated her face remaining completely emotionless.

"And..." Orihime asked again.

"His zampaktuo makes a nice puppet. See?" Ururu held up the blue puppet.

"Oh... what about relationship wise?" came the next question.

"The only kid equivalent to his age that I know he's had a conversation with is Karin-chan," the small girl stated, her expression not changing. "He doesn't have many friends, but I'll be his friend if he wants. Jinta would too, if he could just get past the fact he's jealous."

"You... umm... said that before," Orihime had a confused tone in her voice.

"Hitsugaya Taicho is mature for his age, so he gets treated like an adult, and yet still the adults let him to be a kid. Jinta-kun likes to not sweep up and stuff and tries to run off before he gets his duties done," Ururu stated not at all blinking. "Plus... I think it got worse. Jinta thinks that Yuzu-chan is crushing on Toshiro-kun. It's funny."

"Thank you Ururu-chan!" came the bright words from behind the camera.

"You're welcome. He's nice." Still, the girl didn't crack a smile, but her words definitely were sincere.

_~** Ururu, Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou, Isshin, Keigo and ****Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Dear Albatross Aoba (1611421) -_

_Thank you for reviewing again. I am choosing to block you because you've proven yourself to be a flamer, whether you intended that or not. You don't tell people the writing is or feels grade school level if you're trying to help them, you do that if you are trying to bully them. Also, you yourself stated that you rarely review, and only choose to do so because you felt my story now sucked. What about all the encouraging reviews you should be leaving to people who do deserve a good review? That's the other thing that points you being a flamer. I am doing this for one thing, to teach you a valuable lesson. That, and secondly, so my more sensitive readers can block you. That is why I included your account number. They seriously don't need your kind of help._

_- Sincerily, Yemi Hikari_

_P.S. Due to a few recent reviews, I wish to make it clear, my problem is NOT with receiving the possible faults of my fanfics pointed out. Sorry for coming back and naming names here, but chibi-taicho kindly pointed out that some of the chapters have become redundant. xbleedinglotusx was kind enough to point out that the story is getting a tad bit long. There is a difference between how they reviewed, and how this person reviewed. Flaming is a form of internet bullying, I will put my foot down when I see it._


	48. Kukaku and Ganju

**Liking Oneself  
~Kukaku and Ganju**

The camera clicked on to show Kukaku and Ganju sitting on the mats in their home. Orihime was sitting off to the side and spoke up. "How does Toshiro-kun know Kukaku-san and Ganju-kun?"

"They met when Hitsugaya was much younger," Yoruichi commented also from the side. "Kukaku heard about this project and volunteered her and her brother to comment."

"As if I at all like that little brat. He's a shingami," the young man stated firmly.

"I think you're still just miffed that Bonnie likes him better then she does you," Kukaku laughed suddenly.

"I do not. Wait... we're talking about _that _kid? The one with white hair and funny green eyes?" Ganju wrinkled up his nose. "I thought this was some stupid captain?"

"Remember... the captain of the tenth died?" Kukaku stated.

"Taicho took our previous taicho's place," Matsumoto piped up.

"That _brat _took Isshin's place as a taicho!" Ganju suddenly replied, his face twisting in quite a bit of bitterness.

"Well, _someone _needed to captain the tenth division. I'd rather it be our small taicho then some guy with sexist opinions," Rangiku stated firmly.

"I _don't _have sexist opinions!" the man roared out, only to have his head knocked into the ground.

"I've told you _not _to _ever _mention him. She wasn't talking about you, but the likely candidates for the captaincy. I mean, there is no way you would ever be one," Kukaku snapped out.

"Wait... Isshin," Orihime stated. "As in Kurosaki Isshin?" As she said this, Kukaku's mouth dropped in a bit of shock.

"Isshin is a _Shiba_," Ganju blurted out. "Not some Kurosaki like that stupid soul reaper. He had this amazing attack called..."

On camera, the young man suddenly paled, he glanced at his sister, who had regained her normal composure. She found herself laughing at the screen. "Goodness... that certainly explains a lot!"

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto stated. "Taicho's attack was..." However, she found herself pausing.

"What am I missing?" Orihime blurted out.

"Just that Shiba Isshin's attack from his zampaktuo, Engetsu was called Getsuga Tensho," Yoruichi sighed. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way Kukaku."

"Wait... Ichigo's attack is... his zampaktuo's called..." Orihime blinked a couple of times. "I get it. Ichigo is the reincarnation of Shiba Isshin after he died!"

At that, Kukaku was suddenly laughing uncontrollably. "No... that's not... that's not it..."

"Then what is?" Orihime asked suddenly.

Kukaku took some time to settle down, then spoke up. "I don't have two brothers, I have three. Kaien was not the oldest, Isshin was. He never died, but took on a different name. That's why Ichigo looks like Kaien. I had an idea, but never thought I'd get the chance to find out."

"He does not! His hair colors different," Ganju stated. "If you thought he was alive, why didn't you let me talk about him!"

"Because! We thought he was dead. You don't speak openly of the dead. It is disrespectful. Then again, you wouldn't know that," Kukaku stated firmly.

To everyone's surprise, Orihime spoke up. "Ahh! So, we were also asking the question of what kind of relationship would Toshiro be in when he was older. Do you think that he would possibly date one of your two nieces?"

"What?" Kukaku had another shocked look on her face.

"Kurosaki-kun has two adorable sisters, twins, but they don't look alike," the girl stated firmly.

"_Not _if I can help it!" Ganju roared out, only to be slammed down by his sister.

"Idiot!" Kukaku then glanced at the camera. "This was _meant _to let Hitsugaya Toshiro what we like about him."

"Honestly, I am not completely sure taicho does have a crush on Karin-chan. With her being the daughter of our former taicho..." Rangiku stated, her voice making it seem like she was wierded out.

"No biggy. The kid isn't that bad and has a good deal of respect for women," the dark haired woman stated. "He saved my life, and I owe my life to him. He's a bit off kilter, but what preteen wouldn't be, with the mind of an adult." She then frowned. "At least he isn't an adult that has a mind of a child like Ganju here."

"Hey!" the man commented, frowning as he did so. There was a silence. "I'm supposed to say something nice, aren't I?" The youngest Shiba was still pinned to the floor. After a bit of time, he spoke again. "Fine. I'll admit that Bonnie does like you. Since she does, you can't be _that _bad for a shingami. Plus, both my bros told me... you became a shingami because..."

However, he was quickly silenced by a blow to the head.

_~** Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou, Isshin, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Author's note – Some one asked what flaming is? That is where someone leave a negative review meant to bully someone, rather then help. The ones that are meant to help people are called critique, much like the review left by bandgirlz the last chapter. I am thankful to their advice. I am going to use it for the other chapters where need be, and when I post the story to my DA account, I am going to fix some of the earlier chapters where need be._

_Also, to Senna the Great, don't worry about me be reported for harassing the flamer. Telling someone their behavior is wrong is in no way disrespectful nor is it harassing. Plus, I've got ALL the chapter backed up._

_Oh! And some people want to see Toshiro's reaction to the other characters based off the video. While I am going to epilog with him watching the video, I have other reactions and interactions that I want to do. I am leaning towards a second fanfic. The other option is making this fanfic longer. I prefer the first. What is your guys opinion on this?_

_Also, Kukaku and Ganju met Toshiro in my fanfic Admiration, which is where most of what they talk about comes from. Isshin being a Shiba is all theoretical._


	49. Nanao and Isane

**Liking Oneself  
~_Nanao & Isane_~**

The female fukutaicho of the eight division blinked a couple of times as she watched Rangiku and the camera. "You invited Orihime so you can film one of our meetings?"

"No..." Matsumoto sighed from behind the camera.

"We're making a video to cheer up Toshiro-kun." The woman turned her head to the side, raising an eyebrow as a blue sock puppet popped up.

"Rangiku..." There was a slight pause from Nanao and then she spoke up again. "What exactly are you doing and why?"

"Well, Orihime told you that we're making a video to cheer taicho up." Rangiku smiled at her best friend.

"Because of what happened between him and Momo?" Ise shook her head. "He's not going to get over that really easily."

"Actually, we started this video quite some time ago." Matsumoto let out a soft laugh.

"You mean your still working on that video my taicho and Ukitake Taicho told me about, about what people like about the young taicho?" Nanao shook her head.

"Yes... it took longer then we thought." Orihime laughed from the side.

"Why me?" The lieutenant of the eight said out right.

"Well, you do know taicho..." Rangiku stated, her voice indicating that she was a bit taken aback by Nanao's reaction.

"I do know your small taicho, but would my opinion really be one of the ones that matters to him." Ise let out a deep sigh. "I am not saying there aren't things that I don't like about him, it's just... haven't you hit up the people who are most important to him already?"

"We're taking anything we can get. We got a really cute one from Rin over in the twelfth division." Orihime chimed in.

"Don't tell me you got the twelth division taicho on there? That would be a disaster." Nanao pushed up her eyeglasses.

"It _was _a disaster." Rangiku mumbled. "The guy is a complete... I won't say it on this video."

"At least you can edit it out later one." Ise listened to the moment of silence. "You do know how to edit that thing, right?"

"Nope." Both of the two females working on the project retorted at the same time.

"Good grief." Nanao shook her head. "At least... Rangiku, your taicho is more responsible then mine or you are combined any day."

"Ahh! You wouldn't happen to prefer my taicho to yours." Rangiku piped up, which caused Orihime to let out a laugh.

"Don't wink at me..." Nanao stated.

"We're also asking about Hitsugaya Taicho's romance prospects in the future." Inoue blurted out, rather excited.

"Not a good combination of questions, is it? Particularly if you are trying to bolster his ego." Nanao frowned.

"Well?" Orihime pushed.

"Well... good grief. The poor child... I mean young taicho has Rangiku as an influence and his looks, if he doesn't realize it..." Ise closed her eyes. "Strike that. I wish you could edit this thing. He's a very nice young gentleman. He'll have no problem with attracting girls to him due to his mannerisms."

At that point, a tall figure came into the picture. "Whose mannerisms? Are we talking about your taicho?"

"No... Rangiku-san's." Inoue's chipper voice piped up.

"Ehh... don't you think that his behavior is a bit morbid at times, leaning towards... towards Ichimaru Gin's?" Isane blinked a couple of times.

"I'm really wishing that you could edit that tape Matsumoto..." Nanao mumbled. "They're making a video of what people like about Hitsugaya Taicho, to show him. And while he does... have a quirk to his behavior... he is well behaved."

"Yes... but you have said that sometimes the things he does and says is rather shocking." The tall female glanced at the ceiling. "I like that he is short."

"I think I'm going to stop filming now." Rangiku sighed.

_** Kukaku, Ganju, Nanao, Isane, Hisagi, Karin's friends, Hanatarou, Isshin, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Author's note – It has been... what... nearly five months since I've updated this one. Stressful last few months... I'll leave it at that. _


	50. Hisagi Shuhei

**Liking Oneself  
~_Hisagi_~**

Hisagi sat at the shinigami men's society's table , working away at some of the paperwork when he glanced up to see the camera. "What are you two up to?"

At that, a blue sock puppet and a brown sock puppet popped up. "We're making a video to cheer up Toshiro-kun."

"You mean Hitsugaya Taicho, don't you? He may still be a child physically, but he does deserve respect for his achievements." Shuhei let out a deep sigh. "What is up with the puppets?"

"They're supposed to be Hyronmaru and Haineko." Matsumoto stated.

"You both know that you two are in the mens restroom, right?" Hisagi stated.

"You're next on the list." Matsumoto chimed in.

"Next... on the list." Hisagi blinked a couple of times.

"They're still at that? I would have thought you would have gotten Hisagi closer to when you got me?" Kira piped up, sitting down next to Hisagi. The male turned to the ninth division taicho. "They're asking people what they like about Hitsugaya Taicho in order to convince him to actually like himself."

"Why?" Shuhei shook his head. "All they're going to do is embarrass him... wait... this is going to be on the video? Rangiku, you've got to edit it out!"

"Neither one of us know how to edit the video." The busty female piped up.

"So you mean to tell me, you have _sock puppets_ on the video? He is going to die from embarrassment when he sees this video! Did you even think about what he would think about all of this?" Hisagi shook his head. "Good god you didn't."

"Well, considering the fact that it took them this long to get to you." Kira commented.

"So I followed my list as I thought of people." Rangiku sighed.

"I was _this _late on your list?" Hisagi suddenly paled.

"Well, if it had been for me, you might have been closer to Kira as you are both my drinking buddies. However... with taicho... Kira was in academy at the same time as Taicho."

"Oi! That's mean Rangiku! He may have not joined the academy until _after _I graduated, but when it comes to the academy, Hitsugaya Taicho is _still _my kohai. I heard all about his moving up from Momo, Renji and Kira and got to meet him while he was still in academy, though I admit he may not remember that."

"I thought you were jelouse of him for graduating in a year." The blond sighed, shaking his head.

"Why?" Shuhei shook his head at Kira.

"Why... because it took you three times to pass the test and it only took him one time." Izuru stated, frowing at this.

"But that makes him doing that even the more amazing. I struggled with the entrance exam, I know it isn't something one can simply brush off, so him being bale to pass on the first time at such a young age. That is something else. I've enjoyed watching him over the last few years. It is hard to put in simple words though."

"Toshiro-kun is that amazing?" Orihime blinked a couple of times. "I'm finding out something new about him every single time we do another part of this video."

"How about us?" Piped up the captain of the seventh division while the blond from the forth division nodded his head.

"I don't think taicho knows who you are..." Matsumoto stated.

"But..." The second protested.

"I'm turning off the camera now.

_** Karin's friends, Hanatarou, Isshin, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Author's note – It has been a couple of months since I've updated this. Blame BW coming out for part of that time frame. There was a reason I didn't include a certain two people into the list._


	51. Karin's Friends

**Liking Oneself  
~_Karin's Friends_~**

Karin's voice spoke up from the side of the video while it turned on to look at the park. "I still think it is a good idea that I do this part of the video rather then you two. You don't know my friends as well as I do, and I can only imagine... certain problems occurring."

"They're just kids, little boys, right?" Rangiku stated from behind the camera.

"They're also around Toshiro's age equivalently, which is why Rangiku wanted them on the video too, since they know Toshiro-kun." Orihime chimed in.

"Just _promise _you two _won't _pull out those sock puppets in front of them. If there is something that Toshiro will never live down with these guys, _that _is it."

"Well, we can't explain the concept of zampaktuo to them." Matsumoto piped up. They then walked over to where a group of boys were standing, chatting away.

The one with the the short black hair turned towards them. "Karin, where have you been."

However, as the four boys turned towards their female peer, their eyes widened and jaws dropped to varying degrees. The one who liked slicking back his hair and having two hair colors spoke up. "Karin, who are your friends?"

"Uhh..." The boy with rather curly hair spoke up. "How can they be friends with Karin?"

And then the ones with the glasses spoke up. "They're rather out of your league Karin..."

"Oh, thanks you two..." The girl muttered.

"Now come on, Karin may be a tomboy, but that doesn't mean she isn't pretty." Rangiku chimed up, which caused a grumbling from the side.

"You haven't seen her sister Yuzu then, have you?" The male with the bleached hair spoke up.

"Actually, Rangiku-san has met Yuzu-chan." Orihime's voice popped in from the side.

"Then she should know." The one male stated. "I am Toba Ryohei."

"Toujoin Heita..."

"Uehara Kei..."

"Usaka Kazuya..."

"All of which are easily amazed by anything that is remotely cool." Karin grumbled. "Can we get to the point?"

At that, Ryohei spoke up. "You still haven't told us how you know these hot chicks."

"I would appreciate it if you treated Matsumoto and Inoue-san with better respect then that." The black haired female could be heard becoming frustrated with them.

"Now Karin, they're just boys." Rangiku spoke up.

"Yeah Karin. We're just boys." Kazuya, the one with glasses chimed in.

Afro boy, Kei spoke up. "Tell us how you know them."

"Well, Inoue Orihime is a classmate of my brothers. Matsumoto Rangiku is..." At that, Karin paused for a few seconds. "Exactly how would you like to word your relationship with _him_? For this situation?"

"You mean _she's_ your brother's girlfriend?" Heita frowned at this.

"No!" All three females commented. However, Rangiku laughed. "Karin was refering to a different _he_. It is best to say I'm the current legal guardian of Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Toshiro?" At that, the four boys glanced at each other.

Ryohei frowned for a bit. "But you _aren't _his mother?"

"Well..." Rangiku paused for a second.

"Lucky..." came the bleached haired boy's next response.

"We're trying to cheer up Toshiro-kun." Orihime spoke up. "We're making a video of people who know him and they things he like about him."

"So, you know Toshiro too?" Kazuya asked.

"He and Rangiku sometimes stay at my place." The female stated, only to get four boys staring at her in disbelief. There was a good deal of silence at this.

"Look, just name something you like about him. It isn't as if we've got all day." Karin sighed.

"He's really good at soccer!" Kei nodded, his afro head bobbing as he nodded his head.

The one with the glasses then took a turn. "He has bleached hair... but it isn't bleached."

"You mean it is his natural hair color." Orihime piped up. "A lot of people say that about Ichigo."

"You mean they comment about the fact they think his hair is bleached but it isn't." Rangiku sighed from behind the camera.

Heita then spoke up. "Simply put, Toshiro is cool."

"Umm... yeah." Rangiku stated.

"I told you..." Karin groaned.

"I like that fact that he is lucky enough to be around two girls with big..." At that, the boy paled suddenly.

The Kurosaki girl could be clearly heard. "You better run Toba-san! I've told you before, if you decide to be perverted around me, I'm going to beat that trait out of you!" At that, the camera was turned off.

_** Hanatarou, Isshin, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Author's note – I actually had planned on having the previous chapter three days ago, but... the site glitched. Here is the next chapter. People are still having problems._


	52. Shinji & Gin

**Liking Oneself  
~**_**Shinji & Gin**_

The camera clicked on to show the forth division again and Rangiku's voice could be heard in the video. "Now where is he?"

"Where is who?" came a voice from the side and the camera spun around to see a man with blond hair and a rather large smirk on his face.

"Shinji-san!" Inoue piped up. "I am glad to see you doing well."

"Same with you Orihime," the man piped up. He then narrowed his eyes at Rangiku, the smirk leaving suddenly. "Aren't you... aren't you _his_ girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Rangiku paused for a few seconds, confusion sounding in her voice. Realizing hitting her, she suddenly spoke up. "Sorry, but I've never had the pleasure of Gin calling me his girlfriend despite the fact I very much wished that he would."

"So... what exactly are you two up too?" Shinji motioned for the two females to follow him.

"We're making a video for my taicho. He's rather bummed right now." The busty, older female replied.

"Your taicho is?" The man raised an eyebrow. "I am actually surprised that Ichimaru wasn't your former taicho."

"No... that would be someone else, though he wasn't taicho by the time all of you left." Rangiku laughed.

"The taicho of the tenth division is Hitsugaya Toshiro." Orihime piped up.

"The kid?" Shinji stated, stepping into a room. "I don't blame him for being bummed, considering what has happened.

A sharp voice spoke from the bed in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, and I happened to bring them along with me." Shinji stated, his voice slightly monotone.

"I'm sorry Gin. I forgot you were in this room." Rangiku sighed.

This caused the blond haired man to raise an eyebrow. "Aren't the two of you speaking to each other?"

"No... taicho isn't the only one in a depressed mood." The females voice sounded disappointed about something.

Orihime piped up about what bothered Rangiku. "Gin-kun hasn't said what he likes about Toshiro-kun yet."

"So, you have nothing to say about that kid/" Shinji stated.

"A _kid _who happens to dislike his age or his height being referred too." Ichimaru narrowed his eyes at Shinji.

"So I noticed with Hyori. Which..." The former taicho of the fifth division turned to Rangiku. "Avoid asking her to comment on this video project of yours. She'll only try to antagonize the kid."

"Stop calling him a kid." Gin spat out, irritation written on his face.

"You are in a bad mood." Shinji shook his head at his former third seat. "You are more chipper about things."

"Why are you here?" Ichimaru folded his arms.

"To talk to you about things, Hyori for one... but I'll start with what I like about the kid first so that these two can get out of here."

"How well do you know Toshiro though. You haven't met him, have you?" Orihime blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah. The kid is one of the most hotheaded punks I have ever seen. He's got a fire in him and a great deal of spirit. The potential I saw in him is great. He's... interesting. Like another child genius I know about. That may be why Hyori choose to go off on him like she did. The similarity is undeniably there, so I honestly wondered if the two of you weren't re..."

"Don't say another word." Gin stated.

"You don't need to flare your reiatsu."

"Rangiku... I need to talk to taicho alone. As I said, I'm not saying nothin' on the video. What I have to say to Shiro-chan is private."

"You have a nickname you use for the kid and you didn't want me to say something. Now _that_ is what I _wanted _to talk to you about." Shinji suddenly closed his eyes. "I'll talk to you two ladies later then." And at that, the camera shut off.

_** Hanatarou, Isshin, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Author's note – It's been thirteen chapters since we last saw Gin... so of course he is going to show up again. For those STILL having problems updating stories, replace property with content in the URL. Hope that helps. No posting of new stories though._


	53. Yamada Hanataro

**Liking Oneself  
~**_**Yamada Hanataro**_

A young man stood next to a bed, writing on a check list for a patient , only to turn around to find his face right smack in the camera. At that, he let out a yelp of surprise. Placing a hand on his heart, he stammered out. "Ma... Ma... Matsumoto... Fukutaicho."

"Gomen for scaring you Hanataro-chan!" Rangiku stated, her voice completely bubbly. "Orihime and I are making a video."

"Forth division really isn't that interesting." Yamada piped up. "I mean, it is interesting, the subject of healing people. However, it wouldn't make for the best video for entertainment. Education maybe."

"It isn't a video for the forth division." A blue puppet popped up, the loudness causing the young man to jump again.

"You've seen how depressed taicho's been, since you're one of the ones treating him when he came in." Matsumoto sighed. "We're making a video of what people like about him."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Hanataro blinked a couple of times.

"I know that you two don't hang out, never really did. But out of all the young shinigami, you know him the best." Rangiku sighed.

"Actually, I think the reason we never really hung out was because we were both busy with our own divisions. That, and they're far away. I think... that person... the one Hitsugaya Taicho doesn't exactly like to talk about... if our division was closer, would have arranged it so we would have spent more time together. Now that he's a captain..."

"Toshiro-kun wouldn't care about the difference in ranks." A brown puppet popped up.

"Orihime's right. Taicho..." Rangiku found herself interrupted.

"I already know that. I conciser Hitsugaya Taicho my friend, and though I know he's not exactly able to understand what friendship means or what it is, to the point it will be awhile until he can say aloud that we are friends... well, he's someone I know I can trust very well. That isn't why I was asking if this was a good idea."

"Then what is the problem?" Orihime piped up.

"Is making a video of what people like about Hitsugaya Taicho, despite the fact the things people are to say they like about him are going to be the exact things he dislikes about himself really a good thing." The small male spoke up, watching Matsumoto carefully.

"I... well, there has been some of that. I thought that maybe if he could be convinced that those things aren't so bad, he might think better of those traits." Rangiku sighed.

"While that may work, coming from someone who also lacks confidence in himself, sometimes hearing that people _like _the things you aren't proud of doesn't help." There was a slight pause, and then he continued. "Wouldn't it be better to make a video about the fact people like and care about him, rather then having them list what they like?"

"I guess..." Matsumoto sighed. "It's... kinda late for that. Could you say what you like about him?"

"Why?" Hantarou spoke up, blinking a couple of times.

"Please!" Both females said at the same time.

Yamada's mouth suddenly twitched. "Hitsugaya Taicho... he already knows that I think of him as a friend. I may or may not have said it before though, but I said it on this video. Plus, I think he can get the idea that the likely things I like about him are things he dislikes about himself. No, I've told him about some of them before and he's downplayed them."

"Please..."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings." Hanatarou's mouth twitched again. "I know he never shows it on the outside, but he _does _have feelings. Bottling it up isn't healthy... and I think... I think your video may already be a bit much for him. Anyways... I need to go see another patient."

"Who?" Orihime asked, which caused Hanataro to open his mouth to say something, a smile on his face, only to suddenly pale, his mouth clamping shut.

"Well, who?"

"He's..." The young male blinked a couple of times. "He's... um... Ichigo's father."

"Why is he here and not in the living world?" Orihime blurted out.

"That's because... that's because..." Hanataro pulled back suddenly.

"You... your hiding something, aren't you?" Rangiku stated, the camera suddenly going blank.

_** Isshin, Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Author's note – BW is the newest Pokemon games, for those who don't know. Also, I am working on updating my other fanfics. I can't promise though when they will be updated._


	54. Kurosaki Isshin

**Liking Oneself  
~**_**Kurosaki Isshin**_

The camera clicked on again and Matumoto's moody voice came forward. "I can't believe Hanataro wouldn't tell us what the big deal was. I know he was hiding something."

"I bet that we can find Kurosaki's father by asking people." Orihime stated, popping onto the screen. "He may not know Toshiro-kun, however, he is funny and weird, so he might make him laugh."

"That rather breaks away from what we've been doing even more then it has ever done before." Rangiku sighed.

However, Orihime ignored her and waved at one of the nurses. "Could you please tell us where Kurosaki Ichigo's father is?"

"The substitute shinigami's father?" The nurse blinked a couple of times, then pointed towards a room a little ways down the hallway. "The substitute shinigami is with a man in that room, so you must be speaking about him. However, considering who that man is, are you sure you want to go in their Matsumoto Fukutaicho?"

"What do you mean?" Rangiku's voice concurred a high level of curiosity.

"Well... we were told that there was a reason we weren't to tell Hitsugaya Taicho that man was there." The nurse stated, seeming a tad bit sheepish.

"My interest is perked." At that, the female hurried towards the room, Orihime likely hot on her heals. However, she suddenly had to pause at the door, the camera taking in the scene. Kurosaki Ichigo sat next to the bed reading a book and glanced up.

"Oh... hello Rangiku. Since you're carrying that video around, that means that you're still working on asking people what they like about Toshiro." The substitute shinigami stated, while the man in the bed next to him stared at the door, his face pale.

"Nee... Ichigo... that man... is your father?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, turns out he's where I get my shinigami powers from." Ichigo smiled weakly.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki. I hope you're doing well." Orihime blurted out. "I think it is pretty amazing that you have powers too."

"_Amazing_?" Rangiku's voice choked out.

"Dad, this is Matsumoto Rangiku. She is the fukutaicho of the tenth division, under Hitsugaya Toshiro." The boy stated, glancing at the man, then turned back. "I don't think he would be a good choice to put on the video for Toshiro..."

"_Oh_, I _know _that having this man on the video is a _bad _idea." The female stated, her tone dark.

"Long time no see, Rangiku." Isshin smiled at the camera, despite the fact it was obvious he knew he was in trouble.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "The two of you know each other?"

"I guess your _father _hasn't told you, he used to be the taicho before the current one." Matsumoto's words came, obvious venomous anger in them.

"So... Mr. Kurosaki would happen to know Toshiro-kun then?" Orihime piped up.

"Toshiro... before I lost my powers..." The corner of Isshin's mouth twitched. "He used to be my fukutaicho."

At that, Ichigo turned towards Matsumoto, a rather pan faced look on his face. "You know what, Rangiku-san. Toshiro really does not need to see this man is alive. He does not need to be reminded of the trauma he had in his younger years."

"But... wouldn't he have something to say about what he liked about Toshiro-kun?" Inoue's voice tensed up with surprise.

"The problem isn't how taicho was treated when he was taicho's fukutaicho. It has to do with the fact that taicho didn't say goodbye to taicho." Rangiku stated.

At that, Ichigo stood up. "Come on Orihime. I think that what dad needs to say is private and between Toshiro, Rangiku and him."

"But..." The other female protested.

"Please..." Ichigo stated, reaching out to drag her from the room.

"You're right. He won't be happy to find out that I am alive and that I didn't bother to say anything to him about being alive." Isshin piped up as soon as he heard the door click.

"I _don't _know how to edit the video, Shiba Isshin." Matsumoto snapped out loud. "He's not the only one you owe an apology to."

"I know." The man closed his eyes. "I told my wife about Toshiro, you know..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rangiku snapped out loud.

"She would say, she had four kids not three. Everyone assumed she was referring to me being a big kid at heart, but truth is, she was always referring to Toshiro." Isshin opened his eyes, a smile spreading on his face. "She wanted to meet him, but under circumstances she wasn't ever able too."

"She's dead, right? We could look for her in Soul Society." Rangiku frowned at the man.

"She was killed by the Grand Fisher. I honestly don't know what happens to the souls that are taken in by hollows once they are destroyed, so I don't know, as well as you do if she'll end up in Soul Society or not. My job isn't to worry about looking for her, but taking care of my kids." The man stated. "Of course, Toshiro's always been the hard one."

"That isn't nice to say. I know he doesn't like acting like a kid, or knows really how to act like one, but really."

"I was referring to the fact I haven't been able to see him for twenty years. Also, he has more intelligence then any kid I have ever known. Yeah, Kaien was considered a child genius, but he was a lot older and took twice as long to get through the academy. Toshiro... he's special." Suddenly Isshin got one of those looks. "Daddy's been waiting a long time to give him a hug."

"I am turning off the camera now so I can kill you." Rangiku stated, causing Isshin to flinch. "I wish I hadn't come into this room."

_** Keigo and Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Author's note – The fanfic has reached over five-hundred fifty reviews. Thanks goes to all the reviewers._


	55. Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki

**Liking Oneself  
~**_**Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki**_

The camera clicked back on in the living world as it worked its way through the hallways of Ichigo's school. Orihime's voice could be heard from the side. "I am sure these two will be good. They've met Toshiro-kun."

"I guess so." Rangiku stated, stepping into the classroom, only to have a young man run up to her, his face twisted and muttering something about her looks. There was a loud crashing sound and the camera panned in to view him on the ground.

A voice came from the side and two shoes appeared above his head and the sound of a camera phone going off could be heard, not to mention the flash. "You know better then to do that Asano-san."

"What is with using my last name!" The boy wailed.

The camera then turned towards the other boy, who spoke up, seeming rather unconcerned with the events going on. "You are a shinigami, aren't you?"

"Yes... I am." Matsumoto blinked. There was a whining sound that came from the male on the ground.

"Asano-kun, Kojima-kun..." Orihime opened her mouth.

"Inoue said my name!" Keigo stated, popping up before she could finish.

"...we're... um, making a video for Toshiro-kun about what people like about him." She stated rather awkwardly.

"Who?" Kiego stated.

"He came when Matsumoto-san first showed up in our class." Mizuiro stated, looking at Asano as if he was crazy.

"Well... I know he isn't Ikkaku or Yumichika... so is he that red haired guy?" Keigo stated.

"No... that was Renji." Kojima stated.

"Oh!" Asano's face suddenly brightened and he began to act like he knew what he was talking about. "You mean the elementary school kid! He's the kind of person that all the girls would think is cute and cudly, like a fluffy stuffed animal." He then held out his thumb. "Is that good?"

"My taicho dislikes his relative age being referred to." Rangiku commented.

Asano paired. "Then how about the fact... uh, he gets to be around you?"

There was movement of the camera and then only Kojima was standing there. "Don't mind Asano. Despite the fact when I was that age, I would have liked to been surrounded by females much older then myself like he is, that isn't something to really be impressed with."

"How come you didn't get knocked out?" Keigo stated from the ground.

"What do you like about Toshiro-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Oh... I like how he didn't lose his temper when he came with you, Matsumoto-san, and the others. That was pretty impressive."

There was a shuffling at the door and suddenly the sounds of Orihime being pounced on, and then kicked away could be heard. Rangiku turned the camera as Inoue piped up. "What do you like about Toshiro-kun, Tatsuki?"

"The white haired kid about..." Tatsuki held her hand at a certain area. "This high?"

"That would be the one," the one holding the camera stated.

"How come she didn't get a lecture about how your taicho doesn't like his age talked about." Keigo stated.

"It was possibly because of the tone used." Arisawa glared at the boy.

"I know what I like about him. He could be in a..." Chizuru suddenly found herself knocked down again.

Tatsuki's face twitched. "You honestly don't want to hear what she has to say. He would be scared for life if she says one... single... word."

"Well?" Orihime stated, rather perplexed in the whole matter.

"What I like about him?" The tomboy paused for awhile. "I honestly didn't realize he was shinigami until recently. I thought it was really cool though, having a child prodigy in our class. Unfortunately, I've never seen him face to face." There was another pause. "If he's being down in the dumps like Ichigo gets, just tell him that while he has his faults, he has his strengths too. Everyone does."

_** Rurichiyo, Matsumoto**_

_Author's note – Anyone flummoxed about how to post new chapters, see my profile as it has an explanation as to how to fix the problem in the best way possible. I decided to join these three together so I didn't have the issue I had with Tessai, Jinta and Ururu. I've also got a question of the week thing going for Bleach that I am trying to get up and running._


	56. Rurichiyo Kasumioji

**Liking Oneself  
~**_**Rurichiyo Kasumioji**_

The camera moved from Tatsuki as Rangiku thanked her for her words. She and the camera moved towards the door. Orihime spoke up from the side. "I guess we go and look for more people to put on the video?"

"I guess so?" As Rangiku stepped through the door, she found something stepping into her pathway and her camera darted down to see a very small figure with blond hair and vivid green eyes. "Umm. Hello, aren't you cute."

Orihime's voice piped up from the side. "Rurichiyo-chan! Long time no see!"

"You mean she's the head of the Kasumioji noble family?" Matsumoto stated, her voice straining.

"Of course I am," the female stated, her voice becoming proud, along with her face. "What are you doing Inoue-san?"

"We're making a video for Toshiro-kun, about the things that people like about him." The younger, busty female blurted out.

"Do I know him?" Rurichiyo placed a finger to her mouth.

"He's my taicho." Rangiku stated to the small female.

"Oh... what does he look like?" The small female stated.

"Well... Toshiro-kun is around your height. He has a similar build, except he is not a she. He is smart and intelligent, with white hair and green eyes." There was a slight pause from Orihime. "His eye color is similar to yours, but with just a little more blue in them."

"Oh! I know..." Kasumioji popped her fist into her hand as if she had come up with something.

"You know who taicho is?" Rangiku stated, suddenly becoming excited.

"No. I've never seen him before." Rurichiyo smiled at the camera. "Orihime described him to be like me, except his hair is very pale, so I was wondering if he might be related to the Kasumioji family."

"Gomen." Matsumoto stated. "Taicho wasn't born in soul society."

"Oh... that is too bad." The small female glanced to where Orihime is. "Have you seen Ichigo? I heard something happened."

"He's in soul society recuperating." Inoue chimed in.

"I don't think I am going to find anyone else for the video, other then myself." Rangiku stated, and then the camera clicked off.

_** Matsumoto**_

_Author's note – Now there are two chapters left and then I'll move onto the sequel. I remember when I added Rurichiyo to the list, I had at least one person questioning how I would be able to pull this one off. It is the odd one out of the bunch. Anyways, I've had the idea of writing a fanfic where Rurichiyo and Toshiro found out they were actually related, inspired by Photophobic's fanfic "Like Brothers", where Toshiro and Ulquiorra are siblings._


	57. Matsumoto Rangiku

**Liking Oneself  
~**_**Matsumoto Rangiku**_

The camera turned on and showed Matsumoto at her desk. Her normal cheerful look, or mask was replaced with a more serious look. "So, it is my turn to tell you what I like about you taicho." A soft smile played across her face, however, there was also a level of sadness. "I am hoping you can get this far into the video, considering some of the things said. I don't like you disliking yourself."

"I know you hate the way you look, but I love your eyes and your hair color. I love how you're short, but still growing. I love seeing how you've grown since I first met you. I knew, I don't know how, that you were actually special." There was a slight pause and then she took a deep breath. "What I love most about you though, is you."

At that she smiled, a genuine smile. "And no, not like how I am in love with Gin. When I first saw you, there in the Rukongai, I got this wish that you were my own little one. Why I thought that, wished that, I still don't understand myself. I also didn't feel comfortable with bringing it up, simply because I had not clue as to how you would react. But I do love you taicho."

"When you get hurt, when your in trouble, I sometimes have to fight off going to comfort you, to baby you. But... you're kind of at the stage that you... how to put it, you still like being touched and hugged, but you're also embarrassed by it. Actually, I tend not to let your embarrassment get in the way of loving on you."

"Anyways... I've seen you grow the last forty years and I am very proud of you. Yes, you messed up, but everyone does that, don't they?" There was a pause. "I meant for this to be longer, however... I don't know. I'm just better at giving you hugs, rather then speaking words. Anyways, I do love you taicho, very much. It hurts, seeing you hate yourself. That's why I made this video."

_Author's note – Whoot! The site is fixed, which means I can mark fics as complete and use character tags!_


	58. Epilog

**Liking Oneself  
~**_**Epilog**_

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat at his desk, having finally been released from the forth division. His mood was in fact rather dower. He leaned back and glanced at the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh. "I just wish..." There was a pause as he blinked a couple of times. "_What do I wish?_"

He suddenly found himself jumping out of his skin when Rangiku set something down on his desk. Glancing up, he saw the camera there. "You finished your project about what people like about themselves?"

"Sort of..." Rangiku gave him a large smile. "Why don't you look at the tape, taicho?"

"Let me guess, you for once are worried that there is something on this tape that would bring a bad reputation to our division?"

"No... the project... changed." Matsumoto stated firmly. "Watch the tape."

The small taicho switched it on and eventually some words played through. "_Let's see... I am very pretty, but on top of being pretty..._"

The small taicho paused the tape, glowering at Rangiku. "Do you have to be such a narcissist?"

"Keep watching the video taicho." Rangiku sighed. She listened as he watched the tape, and then her voice could be heard over the tape. "_Change of plan... instead of what do you like about yourself, I am going to ask people what they like about taicho, then show it too him..._"

At that, two teal eyes suddenly went wide and Toshiro clicked the camera off. "Rangiku... I don't think I want to finish this..."

"Taicho... please. I put a lot of hard work into this and..." The busty shinigami suddenly found herself interrupted.

"Couldn't you put some of that into your actual work?" Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't the only person who put some work into it." Rangiku sighed. "I'm going to step out of the room, to let you watch the tape." She turned to head towards the door.

"Matsumoto, wait..." Toshiro glanced at the ground. "Where on this is where... where you are?"

Rangiku blinked a couple of times. "I'm actually the last person on the tape taicho. Please watch all of it."

As soon as she stepped out of the room he proceeded to fast forward the tape, not watching any of it. Then, getting to the end, he rewound it to the beginning of where Matsumoto started speaking again. He then listened carefully, until the very end. "_It hurts, seeing you hate yourself. That's why I made this video._"

At that, the boy set the camera down and leaned his forehead up against his head. After a few minutes, he went back and rewound the tape to watch all of it. His face contorted between various emotions, however whenever he wished to stop, his mind drifted back to why Rangiku made the video. Finally he simply went to the end and kept replaying Rangiku's last words, pausing to think.

After some time, Rangiku stepped back into the room. "Taicho... you're still watching the tape?"

"A lot of people did put a lot of work into this..." The boy stated, his face rather glum.

"Yes."

"While it will be awhile until I like myself, Rangiku..." Toshiro paused for a few minutes. "I think your words were some of the most effective. Granny, Kurosaki, Kusaka and quite a few others. To many to name. A few were... good for laughs is the best way to put it."

"You do understand that I love you very much taicho."

Two teal eyes suddenly darted up and then the small hands set the camera down. The white haired child stood up and then walked over the woman and then wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her. "For the things you care a lot about, you put a lot of effort into."

_Author's note – The first chapter of Liking Oneself II should also be up soon._


End file.
